preludio
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Que pasaría si conocieras a tu artista favorito y descubrieras que no era lo que pensabas. /Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha/ Hmp. De que te quejas si así te gusto Sa-ku-ra/Pregúntenselo a sakura ella se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha, el violinista prodigio.
1. Entre cuerdas y vientos

Summary: Que pasaría si conocieras a tu artista favorito y descubrieras que no era lo que pensabas. /Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha/ Hmp. De que te quejas si así te gusto Sa-ku-ra/

Pregúntenselo a sakura ella se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha, el violinista prodigio.

Entre cuerdas y vientos

"Vamos Sasuke toca más suave, te noto algo tenso"-Exigía su maestro de violín, mientras recorría la sala.

Se encontraban en un salón de música con las paredes blancas y con tan solo una ventana y una puerta para el acceso, al fondo por el lado derecho se encontraba un piano de cola color negro junto a un estante lleno de partituras.

Uchiha Sasuke, famoso violinista de 19 años se encontraba practicando en una de las tantas salas de música de la escuela "_Tōkyō Gei-jutsu Daigaku_", famosa por admitir y moldear a los mejores músicos del país del sol naciente.

No solo era inteligente sino también guapo. Al parecer la estirpe de la familia uchiha venia de los dioses griegos o algo por el estilo, pues todos eran realmente hermosos e inteligentes, ya fueran hombres o mujeres.

Y el pequeño violinista no se excluía de eso. A pesar de tener tan solo 19 años era uno de los jóvenes violinistas mas reconocido. Poseía una altura de un 1.80 adquirido por el basketball el cual jugo en sus años de secundaria, añadiéndole dicha altura y un cuerpo saludable y atractivo, con su ancha y fornida espalda, sus piernas largas y torneadas; y ni que decir de ese trasero tan apetecible el cual muchas de las mujeres admiraban y se había ganado un gran grupo de fans. De cabellos negros y algo desordenados, con su mirada negruzca y afilada, junto a esa mandíbula tan perfecta y varonil, un rostro tan maduro para su edad pero que lo hacía ver sexy.

Trataba de perfeccionar la nota con su hermosos y delicado violín de 4/4 en color ocre. Pero no podía, estaba desafinando mucho, inmerso en sus pensamientos y sobre todo por el comunicado de su padre esa misma mañana.

Cómo se le podía ocurrir a su padre hacer semejante tontera (según él) al parecer el director era viejo amigo de la familia y quería que sasuke diera algunas clases en su escuela "_Nihon Saisho Kyoto Ga Gakkou" _Aunque no estaba lejos, en unas 3 horas llegaría Kioto, pero el tiempo no era lo que más lo molestaba si no que su padre tomara decisiones por él. Que ya estaba algo grandecito joder, como para hacer tomar las actividades de su horario. "_Es que tienes que aumentar tu popularidad hijo, y como sería mejor que ir a una de las escuelas de artes de Kioto_" le había dicho su padre en aquella reunión que mantuvieron en su despacho por la mañana después del desayuno.

Y no es que el realmente lo necesitara pues ya era bastante conocido en todo Japón además de que se estaba dando a conocer en Francia y España; de lo cual había regresado de dar una pequeña demostración de este último país junto con la orquesta de Japón. Pero al parecer a su padre Fugaku Uchiha y su maestro; kakashi Hatake un famosos violinista retirado "por motivos de estar con su familia y ser demasiado viejo ya" dichas por él. Querían que aumentara su popularidad, y que mejor que yendo a una escuela de música como maestro, así tal vez los jóvenes se tomaran más en serio la música clásica y el fuera más conocido. (Uhm como si ocupara tener más fans)Bueno tal vez si quitamos a las fanáticas eufóricas y trastornadas por el asediado Uchiha, donde no les interesaba si era un genio para el violín o no, sino más bien por como lucia, si tal vez si ocupara verdaderas fans. Aunque había una que otra que realmente si se interesaban por el cómo violinista pero eso no les quitaba el hecho de que fuera un adonis bajado del Olimpo. Así que tal vez si necesitara algo de reconocimiento, de buenos admiradores, para desgracia del pelinegro.

"Está bien, sasuke-kun déjalo así. Al parecer aun sigues molesto por lo de esta mañana. Vete a casa a descansar, pues dentro de tres días sales rumbo a Kioto"

"Hmp. Está bien. Con permiso kakashi"

Y con toda la majestuosidad y arrogancia, el uchiha hizo su desaparición del edificio rumbo hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Vamos sakura corre más rápido"

"Argh. Ya voy cerda no me apures"

Estaban en plena primavera, y el sol tostado y caliente ya se podía sentir en la prefectura de Kioto. La preparatoria "Seiyo" se preparaba para montar el festival cultural, el cual se hacia todos los años por los estudiantes de todos los grados.

Aunque por el momento los del grupo "A" de ultimo año, se encontraban en la clase de deportes. Al parecer a Anko Mitarashi, la maestra de deportes no le interesaba si se estaban muriendo de calor al entrenar a medio día o que estaban algo cansados por estar haciendo las actividades correspondientes a su local por lo del festival.

Era una mujer sumamente hermosa y un cuerpo realmente exquisito (gracias a los deportes), por el cual todo el sector masculino soñaban con él y algunos maestros también. Pero era un asco de maestra, bueno solo en temporadas calurosas. Y eso lo opinaban todos, parecía un sargento solo le faltaba el megáfono y que los hiciera portar botas militares. Tal como ese momento, estaban todos exhaustos por las actividades del festival, habían decidido hacer un maid café, ah algunos les tocaría ser meseros y los demás se encargarían de la cocina. El día de hoy habían seguido en hacer el cartelón para la entrada y muy pocas decoraciones, hubo hasta algunos que tuvieron peor suerte pues además de ayudar en su salón tenían que ayudar en lo que restaba de la escuela y ni que decir de Hinata hyüga, la cual pertenecía al comité estudiantil y tenía que estar por toda la escuela; pero en esos momentos no podía ni con su propia alma.

"No paren, a caso me escucharon que pararan, no verdad, así que muévanse ¡Sigan corriendo! Muévanse holgazanes" Gritaba la maestra de deportes, al parecer no ocupaba megáfono después de todo.

"Ashh, en momentos como estos me dan ganas de quitarme el tenis y metérselo en la maldita boca a ver si así se calla" Mascullaba una pelirroja de lentes.

"Cállate Karin, o quieres que nos regañe y nos haga correr más, aunque tu idea es muy tentadora" Al parecer su compañera de a lado la había escuchado renegar y se había unido a su plática haciéndolas disminuir la velocidad.

"Hey zanahoria, frentona apúrense si no quieren que Anko nos regañe" Una rubia se les había unido a la plática de la pelirroja y pelirrosa respectivamente.

"Calla cerda que tu eres la peor para hablar, ¿que no eres porrista?"

"Mira zanahoria no quiero que salgas herida, y si, si soy porrista ¿Qué acaso ni con tus lentes puedes ver?" Pregunto burlona la rubia. "Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Juhm, deja mis lentes en paz, pues que no se dé que te quejas si esto para ti debe ser pan comido. Según las porristas son atléticas pero veo que tu no… Cerda" Exclamo burlona con una mirada desafiante ante la despampanante rubia de ojos azules.

"Eh chicas cálmense, creo que Anko- sensei nos está viendo y no muy bonito que digamos, así que cálmense" Dijo la única que no había hablando en la pelea, una pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

"Pero si tu eres la que menos se debería de quejar sakura, si esto te sirve para generar más capacidad pulmonar y retengas mas aire y puedas tocar mejor el clarinete"

"Ehm… Es verdad Karin pero, ah es que Anko-sensei se pasa es demasiado agotador correr en pleno día"

"¡ACASO NO ME ESCUCHARON QUE CORRIERAN!" al parecer si las había descubierto la maestra de deportes "Y eso va para ustedes Haruno, Yamanaka y Amane"

Ante tal regaño dejaron de hablar y procedieron a seguir corriendo. Solo que la rubia se quedo un poco más atrás, viendo como avanzaban la pelirroja y pelirrosa riendo entre ellas. Eran amigas, claro que sí pero algo en ella sentía que se habían distanciado hace mucho tiempo. Sakura y ella se habían conocido desde niñas, siempre protegió a sakura pues de niña era muy insegura y temerosa por el complejo de su frente y los abusones se aprovechaban de ello. Hasta que ella llego para defenderla y hacerse su amiga, tratando de todos los medios para que dejara de ser una llorona. Siguieron siendo amigas por toda la primaria y parte de secundaria.

Hasta que ella hizo la prueba para porristas y quedo en el equipo. Y sakura entro a la escuela de música por las tardes ahí fue donde conoció a Karin solo que ella tocaba el piano; y por más que quisiera odiarla no podía porque ella genial, tampoco era la mejor que todos quisieran pero algo tenia y ella no era mejor que ella se podría decir que eran iguales, la quería odiar por quitarle a su mejor amiga pero ella no tenía la culpa, sino ellas mismas por alejarse. Los años de secundaria la pasaban normal aun no se notaba el cambio de amistad, seguían hablándose a pesar de las actividades diferentes de ambas. Pero al entrar a preparatoria todo cambio. Ino se hizo popular por haber sido porrista en secundaria y aun lo era en preparatoria, al contrario de sakura que descubrió que Karin asistiría a la misma preparatoria donde ambas se inscribieron al coro de la escuela. Poco a poco se fueron alejando, aunque a veces se seguían hablando y también se incluían sus viejas amigas de secundaria las cuales también asistían a la misma preparatoria. Hinata ahora pertenecía al comité estudiantil, Tenten estaba en el club de atletismo, Shikamaru pertenecía al club de ciencia junto con Shino, Kiba estaba en el de futbol, Sakura y Karin en el coro, mientras ella estaba en el de porristas. Todos estaban en diferentes actividades y se seguían hablando, pero tan solo a ella se le hacía que ya nada era igual, se habían separaba y algo en ella le dolía, tal vez porque ya no eran tan cercanas ella y sakura, pero no era tiempo para lamentarse, ya había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y el hubiera no existe.

Las clases ya habían terminado y parecía como si se hubieran sacado la lotería toda la preparatoria, pues todos corrían, gritaban, peleaban y hablaban entre ellos para dirigirse a la salida de la escuela. Por fin bendito viernes, era fin de semana. Mientras unos salían desesperados por la puerta, otros se quedaban platicando, unos en los entrenamientos o clubs y otros esperando en la puerta a que pasaran a recogerlos.

Dos jóvenes con el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria "Seiyo" se encaminaban hacia el centro de Kioto, mientras una de ellas cargaba un estuche alargada y de color negro.

"Entonces me estás diciendo que Suigetsu te pidió salir" Exclamaba emocionada la joven del estuche.

"Aja. Le pedí que me dejara pensarlo. Aunque ya sabes la respuesta solo es para hacerlo sufrir un poco"

"¡Karin!" Dijo disgustada.

"¿Qué?" menciono la susodicha.

"No hagas eso el pobre ah estado enamorado de ti por mucho tiempo y tu lo haces sufrir más, no seas así quieres"

"Ash Sakura me caes mal cuando te pones tan mojigata. ¿Sufrir has dicho? Pero si la que peor la paso fui yo cuando el andaba coqueteando con la que se le pusiera enfrente además mañana se lo diré y ya ¿contenta?" contesto disgustada la otra.

"¡Sí!" A veces le disgustaba la expresión infantil e inocente de su amiga, que ya no era una cría por favor. "Ahora vamos a entrar a esa tienda que necesito comprar una boquilla para el clarinete y de paso buscas las partituras que ocupas tu. Ven vamos"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quizás después de todo no sería tan aburrido ir a esa escuela. Si mal no recordaba el tarado de su amigo Naruto Uzumaki y el serio Sabaku no Gaara. Ya habían pasado los tres días de cuando se le había anunciado la petición que más bien sonó a orden y ya se encontraba en Kioto, había llegado en la mañana y ya era de tarde por lo cual se encontraba vagando por el centro de la ciudad. Claro que iba bien cubierto, con una gorra negra y unos lentes de sol, además de vestir un poco mas andrajoso por así decirlo y sin usar sus habituales vestimentas elegantes, esta vez estaba más como un joven de su edad con unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, junto a una camiseta gris con algunas notas musicales bordadas en la parte inferior izquierda de la camiseta y unos tenis morados.

Su maestro de violín, Kakashi, lo había acompañado en su viaje pues al parecer su esposa se encontraba aquí. Para ser sinceros nunca le había interesado la vida de su maestro, si lo conocía desde hace muchos años pues era un viejo amigo de la familia, si mal no recordaba era mejor amigo de su tío obito Uchiha, hermano de su madre. Su esposa era maestra de piano en la escuela a la que el iría a dar algunas clases.

Podría ir a visitar al tarado de Naruto y Gaara, pero no recordaba donde Vivian. Hace varios años había venido con su familia a Kioto pero la ciudad ya había cambiado y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo terminaría perdido si él iba solo, tal vez ya que viera a kakashi le diría que los localizara e iría. Había conocido a Naruto en Tokyo en una cena que habían hecho sus padres con algunos empresarios, ya de eso nueve años. Ambos habían asistido a la misma secundaria y parte de la preparatoria, pues a mediados el joven Uzumaki se había retirado y se había instalado en Kioto, se estuvieron contactando pero al entrar a la universidad se les fue imposible, a el por estar en diferentes giras con la orquesta de Japón y algunas personales. Mientras que a Naruto al estar tan inmerso en el negocio familiar estudiaba administración de empresas, Architect & Associates era una empresa de la cual se encargaba de las grandes edificaciones que constituían a Japón y en otros lados, diseñadas por los arquitectos e ingenieros que componían esta empresa.

A Gaara por otro lado lo había conocido por parte de Naruto, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes. La primera vez que lo conoció pensaba que sería igual de revoltoso y escandaloso que Naruto, pero fue todo lo contrario, era callado y reservado, se le hizo tan raro una amistad como esa pero quien era él para juzgarlo, si él no era el rey de la comedia por así decirlo, además de descubrir que era dos años menor que ellos. Se había identificado con él a pesar de ser menor, quizás porque los dos eran serios, fríos y porque no decirlo jodidamente sexys. Con el parecía tener más contacto pues su hermana mayor Temari era una gran trompetista, la cual ya había conocido en los tantos viajes que hacía para Tokyo visitando la universidad y algunas veces participando en algún concierto; poco después de entablar amistad con ella descubrió que era hermana de Gaara.

Así que ahí estaba, en medio del centro y no sabía hacia dónde ir, kakashi le había mencionado no salir muy lejos del hotel pues se podría perder y no quería que lo reconocieran, porque seamos sinceros, quien demonios quiere una barulla de fans correteándolo y acosándolo, al parecer no tenía buenos recuerdos anteriores. Si le gustaba tener fans, por supuesto que su ego se orgullecía que lo consideran atractivo, guapo, sexy, candente, un dios griego, etc. Era hombre y un Uchiha, a quien no le gusta que le digan eso, y le encantaban las mujeres, pero había algunas que realmente se pasaban de la raya, como cuando iba en la secundaria llegar al grado de meterse a los vestuarios para tomarle fotos a él y a todo el equipo de basketball en paños menores, eso era realmente vergonzoso. Había tenido uno que otro breve romance si le podría llamar así, a escasas semanas aparentando ser novios, con algunas de sus compañeras de preparatoria y la universidad, tampoco era un mujeriego pero no se podía quejar de que nunca salió con nadie, además en estos momentos su carrera está en pleno apogeo y un romance con alguien no le convendría, por más que su madre insistiera en que saliera con alguien "pues no es bueno estar un buen tiempo sin alguien. Sal a conocer jovencitas, se que en algún lugar encontraras a la indicada" le había dicho su madre.

Se había dirigido a una tienda de música que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle entre una librería y una de videojuegos, era algo pequeña pero modesta, se veía decente por fuera esperaba que por dentro fuera igual. "Kokoro no Music" se llamaba la tienda, compuesta por casi todo cristal pero protegida por una herrería se asomaban en los estantes diferentes instrumentos musicales, desde una batería, un trombón, un violín, bocinas, hasta discos de música y algunos estuches.

El ruido de las campanas que colgaban en el techo indico que un cliente había entrado al golpearlas con la puerta, haciendo que la cajera y algunos compradores voltearan hacia la puerta para ver quien había entrado pero inmediatamente se habían volteado.

"Bienvenido en que le puedo ayudar" Un empleado se había acercado hacia.

"Hmp. En donde se encuentran las partituras de Paganini"

"Están al fondo hacia la derecha"

"Hmp."

"¿Hmp? Se dice gracias" Murmuro para sí el empleado.

Al parecer si era decente la tienda por dentro no solo había música clásica, sino también más moderna, además de partituras había cd´s, instrumentos, estuches para estos y algunos artículos de limpieza. Empezó a buscar al artista por el cual había preguntado y se encontró también con algún otro como Bach, Chopin, Albinoni, Paganini, Grieg, Saint Saens, Mendelssohn, Wienavsky, entre muchos más.

Frente a él se encontraba una pelirroja de lentes. Nada mal se podría decir, aunque era menor que él pues llevaba el uniforme de alguna escuela, al parecer no iba en secundaria así que tal vez iría en alguna preparatoria. La susodicha levanto la mirada y le sonrió. Al parecer no era una loca fan, pues no se lanzo hacia el al haberse quitando minutos antes los lentes de sol. Por lo tanto el le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió buscando mas partituras.

"Ahí estas" Murmuro para sí mismo.

Al momento de tomarlo otra mano suave y más pequeña se interpuso entre él y su presa, y tome el libro y se llevo.

"Nee. Nee. Mira Karin aquí esta lo que estabas buscando no. Es Chopin." Una voz chillona y molesta resonó a su lado. Enojado volteo pero solo se encontró con una mata de cabello ¿Rosa?

"Oye eso es mío" dijo enojado.

"Eh perdón. Pero no tiene tu nombre" Alzo la cabella para mirarlo.

Ok. Se estaba enojando esa pequeña mata de pelo rosa le estaba ¿Renegando?

"no. Pero yo lo iba a tomar primero hasta que tú te entrometiste y lo tomaste" Oh si está disgustado.

"Ash. Pero puedes tomar otro sabes. Hay mas."

¿Qué demonios? Acaso no le hacía caso a él. El famoso violinista Uchiha sasuke. Bueno está bien que no estuviera en Tokio donde se hacia lo que él quisiera por ser famoso y sus fans se tiraran al piso si él lo quisiera, pero que no estaba tan lejos como para que no lo reconocieran.

Sin siquiera tomar la otra partitura se encamino molesto hacia la fila de la caja.

"Molesta mata de pelo rosa" Murmuro para sí mientras pasaba a su lado y se iba a pagar.

Karin se quedo parada donde mismo y se les quedo mirando perpleja (¿Que carajos les pasa a estos dos?)

"Hey Karin que esperas muévete, que se nos hará tarde" Gritaba sakura mientras agitaba su mano y a su lado todavía pagando el Uchiha solo la miraba molesto.

"Hmp. Cállate" Le dijo mientras tomaba su compra y se alejaba para irse.

"Uhm, estúpido pelinegro arrogante" mascullo para si sakura, pero el "pelinegro arrogante" la alcanzo a escuchar y solo le envió una mirada fría antes de salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh demonios se me hará tarde y Karin me matara junto con Gaara- kun"

Genial, se había quedado dormida justo el día en que les iban a anunciar algo importante. Era fin de semana, sábado y las 9 a.m. tan solo quería dormir un poco más, pero al parecer el director Hiruzen Sarutobi, pianista famoso y retirado por la edad se había hecho cargo de la escuela de música de Kioto; les había comunicado días antes que asistieran el día de hoy a la escuela pues tenía un anuncio que hacerles y que muchos de ellos se alegrarían, ah sí, y los requería ahí temprano. Pero al parecer no podía despegarse de la cama por más que quisiera ni los gritos de su madre pudieron hacerlo hasta fijarse que iba tarde y los pelirrojos la matarían.

"fiuuu. Alcance a llegar y con 5 min de retraso. Woah hice record"

Así que sin más fue corriendo hacia el auditorio de la escuela. Esperaba que no hubieran empezado porque sería realmente vergonzoso que abriera las puertas en medio de la reunión, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado pues aun había algunos alumnos que se encontraban fuera a los cuales fue saludando hasta entrar a buscar a sus amigos, sería fácil encontrarlos pues ambos eran pelirrojos y altos.

"Hasta que llegaste sakura, pensé que las sabanas te habían comido" Se burlo Karin de ella mientras se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas junto con Gaara.

"je je, pues más o menos, pero llegue a tiempo no crees"

"Por poco sakura. Será mejor que te sientes que ya va a comenzar" Le dijo el otro integrante con voz seria y baja.

"Muy buenos días tengan queridos alumnos los he llamado aquí para presentar a un nuevo maestro que estará algún tiempo indefinido con nosotros" Frente a todos se encontraba el director de la escuela de música, Sarutobi. Gran pianista, querido por todos sus alumnos al ser una gran persona y músico, por supuesto. Siempre estaba ahí para enseñarles y quitarles las dudas que tenían, además hacia divertidas las clases cuando algunas veces se escabullía a ellas.

"Aun lado mío tengo a un gran joven. Es hijo de un viejo amigo, además de que ya es reconocido aquí en Japón como un gran violinista. Aparte de haber ido con la orquesta de Japón a Francia y España. Y le he pedido un gran favor, por algunos días el será maestro de algunos de ustedes. Por favor da un paso adelante Sasuke Uchiha"

El pelinegro se levanto a un lado de él y se posiciono a su lado, haciendo sacar algún chillido de alguna joven, murmullos de exclamación para después romper en aplausos.

La conferencia había acabado y después de una pequeña platica, o mas bien interrogación al nuevo profesor por parte de los alumnos, muchos fueron despejando el área. Sakura estaba recargada en las escaleras esperando a Karin, pues esta le había dicho que no tardaría para irse al café juntas que solo le iría a preguntar algo a shizune, su maestra de piano. Gaara se había excusado diciendo que tenía algunos pendientes con sus familiares y que le perdonaron no acompañarlas al café.

"Vaya. Vaya. No pensé encontrarte aquí pequeña mata rosa" Exclamo una voz a su lado haciendo pegar un brinco pues está estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

A su lado se encontraba sasuke Uchiha. "perdón. Creo que me está confundiendo se le ofrece algo Uchiha-san," estaba confundida, capaz y la había confundido con otra persona, no era la única con el cabello rosa, había cada loco en cada esquina de Tokio.

"Hmp. Segura. O tal vez te recuerde esto "Estúpido pelinegro arrogante" oh si. Cuando la vio en el auditorio la reconoció enseguida, como no se iba a olvidar de esa molestia rosa. Y su sonrisa se ensancho llena de burla al verla con la boca abriéndola y cerrándola al no emitir ningún sonido. "Hmp. Nos vemos molestia rosa. Serán unas interesantes clases en este lugar"

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Oh no. El tarado de la tienda era ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Oh no. Al carajo, genial, simplemente genial. Ya había dicho que insulto a su artista favorito. Estaba realmente mal. Demonios, mil veces demonios, ella y su gran bocota. Karin se reiría de ella cuando se enterada.

Había insultado al violinista prodigio, Uchiha sasuke

Notas:

*La Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio

*Escuela de arte de Kyoto, el primer establecimiento en Japón

*El apellido amane, lo tome del personaje misa amane de death note. Pues por falta de inspiración no supe que apellido ponerle…

*Architect & Associates: Basada en tadao ando Architect & Associates. Un gran arquitecto, vean sus trabajos son geniales.

*Si tengo entendido significa Corazón de la música. Si estoy mal corríjanme por favor.

*Niccolò Paganini fue un violinista, violista, guitarrista y compositor italiano

*Frédéric Chopin's _Fantaisie_-_Impromptu in C_-_sharp minor_, Op. posth. 66


	2. Reencuentros y ¿Disculpas?

**Summary:** Que pasaría si conocieras a tu artista favorito y descubrieras que no era lo que pensabas. /Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha/ Hmp. De que te quejas si así te gusto Sa-ku-ra/

Pregúntenselo a sakura ella se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha, el violinista prodigio.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Y si descubrieras que tu artista favorito y tú tienen más amigos de lo común, ¿se empezarían a hablar y entablar una amistad? O ¿solo se mirarían a lo lejos? Dime tú que harías.

Reencuentros y ¿disculpas?

El fin de semana había terminado y para nuestra pelirrosa favorita era tan frustrante. Aun tenía el sabor amargo que vivió el sábado. Solo a ella le pudo a ver pasado eso (argh tonta mil veces tonta, eres tan genial sakura) pensaba con sarcasmo la ojijade mientras iba rumbo a la preparatoria, ya esperaba la burla de Karin, la cual se había estado burlando todo el fin de semana al enterarse en el café.

Flash back

"_¿Qué?" pregunto sorprendida._

"_si. No puedo creerlo. Como iba a saber que él era Uchiha sasuke" musitaba avergonzada la Haruno._

"_j aja jajá. No puedo creerlo sakura. Cuando se enteren los chicos no se lo creerán"_

"_Karin" exclamo, mientras la nombrada se le quedaba viendo y le hizo una pregunta muda "por favor no les digas a los demás, si de por si es demasiado vergonzoso. ¡Por favor!"_

"_Ah. Está bien. Que era broma. Pero tienes que pensar en cómo te vas a disculpar"_

"_Que... ¿Disculparme? Pero si no hice nada malo" farfullaba enojada._

"_Le dijiste estúpido arrogante sakura, que mas quieres además te recuerdo que es a partir de hoy nuestro maestro y no se le debe faltar el respeto a los maestro" le dijo con un tono de burla y sarcasmo. _

"_Pero si él me dijo molesta mata rosa. Además en ese momento todavía no sabía que él se convertiría en nuestro maestro. Ah, ¿porque a mi pasa solo esto?"_

"_Por tonta y boba" Contesto divertida la pelirroja ganándose una mirada enojada de la pelirrosa._

Fin flash back

Ambas se encontraban en un café en el centro comercial. Habían quedado ahí desde hace varios días con los demás, pero cada quien puso pretexto y no fueron; y tan solo habían quedado, los pelirrojos y la oji-jade, pero a último momento Gaara les había informado que no podría asistir por asuntos familiares y que en otra ocasión iría con ellas. Así que solo estaban ellas dos.

Eso le dio más confianza a la joven haruno para contarle el encuentro que había tenido con el pelinegro. Karin se había convertido en su mejor amiga y sabia de la afición y admiración que le tenía a sasuke Uchiha. Pero al parecer no fue una muy buena idea, pues al instante de decírselo esta se empezó a carcajear de lo lindo llamando la atención de los demás clientes y los transeúntes, avergonzándola.

La primera vez que escucho a sasuke Uchiha tocar el violín, fue cuando ella tenía 14 años es decir que hace 3 años, fue de viaje escolar a Tokio con su maestro de música. Al parecer la orquesta de Japón daría un pequeño concierto en honor al director de la institución por cumplir años. Su maestro de clarinete Hikaru Tsukiyomi, era pariente del director y lo invito al concierto, a lo cual este agradecido solicito permiso para poder llevar a algunos alumnos suyos para que pudieran apreciar la buena música, accediéndole permiso. Y ahí se encontraban 5 alumnos más y ella junto con su maestro. Se había hecho en el auditorio de la escuela; se habían presentado toda la orquesta tocando canciones reconocidas por artistas famosos, algunas composiciones por ellos mismos. Al terminar la orquesta. Empezaron a desfilar diferentes solos, muchos de ellos eran realmente asombrosos para ser tan jóvenes, hasta había alguno que otro más joven que la pelirrosa. Tocaron desde piano, trompeta, el chelo pero el que más le sorprendió fue un joven violinista.

Parecía ser mayor que ella, se podría decir que llego a cautivarlo su físico, pero una parte no fue así. Ese aire de poder y arrogancia hacia que todos quedaran callados para observarlo posicionándose en una pose recta con su violín entre el hombro y la clavícula, con su mano izquierda tomando el violín ocre y la derecha el arco, esperando que todos callaran para poder dar comienzo a la canción.

Acompañado por el piano, dio un comienzo potente y sobrio, dejando cautivados a todos. Para después ir bajando el tono y volviendo a subir, haciéndolo todo tan perfecto y sincronizado sin ningún error. La potente y atrayente música los absorbía y dejaba maravillados al ver tan magistrales manos moverme rápidamente y exactas sobre el arco del violín. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna seña de nerviosismo, miedo o alegría. Era serenidad, era perfección.

Se había enamorado de la perfección de Uchiha sasuke.

Al haber terminado de tocar "Tzigane" de Maurice Ravel, todos aun seguían absortos a la melodía, se les había hecho tan corta y todos se preguntaban si ya había terminado, a pesar de haber durado 10 minutos, pero nadie quería que terminara. Ya al dejar el letargo de esa fantasía el auditorio estallo en aplausos y algunos tuvieron el descaro de silbar. Sakura había sido una de las primeras en levantarse a aplaudir, era realmente asombroso como un adolescente podía tocar con tal majestuosidad y profesionalismo a tan corta edad.

Finalizados los aplausos el joven violinista hizo una reverencia y se marcho del escenario. Después de eso algunas palabras por parte del homenajeado y el concierto finalizo.

Y esa vez Sakura Haruno se dijo así misma que quería ser como Sasuke Uchiha. Quería llegar a ser como él, un gran artista. Llegar a ser reconocida por todo Japón. Esa misma noche cuando iba en el tren rumbo a casa, se hizo promesa llegar a cautivar las emociones de todas las personas que la escucharan tocar. Seguiría el ejemplo de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su ídolo, el violinista prodigio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La familia Hyüga era reconocida por todo Japón al ser una de las más famosas empresas de publicidad del país. Sin embargo al tener gran poder y riqueza no eran unos altaneros ni arrogantes, al contrario además de ricos eran conocidos por ser una familia amable y accesible. En las residencias que vivían sus vecinos no tenían alguna queja de ellos; a menos que fuera su hija menor Hanabi que se ponía a tocar la batería o su hija mayor Hinata, responsable y tímida pero cuando era tocada por "el diablo Hanabi", nombre puesto por sus padres, no parecía ser ella siguiendo el juego con su hermana le hacía coros a la canción que entonaba o se ponía a cantar, pero que se le puede hacer eran tan solo unas adolescentes de 15 y 17 años respectivamente.

Se encontraba en su cuarto la heredera Hyüga alistándose para ir a la escuela, sus padres ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos trabajos y su hermana Hanabi se fue temprano a la preparatoria pues al parecer su grupo se habían puesto de acuerdo en llegar temprano para comenzar con la decoración de su salón para el festival. (Espero que ya se acerque la hora en que el festival de comienzo y se acabe pronto, o sino colapsare en clases) pensaba la pelinegra mientras alistaba algunas cosas en su bolso. Al pertenecer al comité estudiantil para ella era más trabajo pues también tenían que verificar como iban avanzando los demás salones de toda la preparatoria "Seiyo", ella era la encargada del diseño de la entrada y era realmente enfadoso tener que estar correteando a los encargados de realizarlo para que no perdieran tiempo y así avanzar rápido.

El fin se semana se la había pasado creando nuevas ideas para el evento principal del festival y terminando algunas tareas. Había quedado de salir con su novio Naruto, pero este le hablo pidiéndole perdón por no poder ir a visitarla ya que tenía una visita de un viejo amigo y la iría a visitar el lunes al salir de su reunión con el comité.

"Ah Naruto-kun eres tan gentil y lindo. Espero poder verte ya" decía con las manos en su mejillas y sonreía tontamente, estaba enamorada y de verdad; eso la hacía feliz además de saber que era correspondida y mucho.

Había conocido a Naruto Uzumaki por su primo mayor Neji Hyüga, sus padres habían organizado una cena entre algunos familiares y conocidos de la familia, entre ellos desfilaban los Uzumaki. Tenía 12 años cuando lo conoció y a primera visto quedo enamorada de su sonrisa y esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. Neji los había presentado al verla tan incómoda sentada a lo lejos de los demás y esperaba que tal vez su prima con su paciencia pudiera soportar a Naruto, porque si seguía un segundo más con él lo terminaría golpeando y no se vería muy bien por parte del chico Hyüga.

"Hey Naruto ven te quiero presentar a alguien" Le dijo el joven Hyüga con cara de hastió, al ver que el nombrado todavía seguía comiendo.

"¿uhm? Ya voy espérame, que me atraganto"

"Ash serás tarado" mascullaba mientras giraba los ojos.

"Hinata ven te quiero presentar a un amigo, el es Naruto Uzumaki"

Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de 14 años, realmente guapo para tener dicha edad. Era mucho más alto que ella, con una cabellera indomable, pero para ella parecían hebras doradas que podrían deshacerse en sus manos al tocarlas. Su mirada tierna e inocente de color azul electrizante donde te podías perder en esa intensidad de color y sobre todo esa sonrisa picara y juguetona que siempre cargaba. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue esa aura de ternura e inocencia que transmitía.

"Mucho gusto Hinata- chan" le dijo mientras agitaba su mano con la suya mientras que con la otra aun seguía comiendo dulces.

"Ah… mucho gusto Uzumaki-san" hacia una leve reverencia que parecía no notarse.

El susodicho solo se rasco la cabeza con la mano libre y se sonrojo al ver a tan linda jovencita ser educada y fina, todo lo contrario a él.

"je je. Dime Naruto, no hay necesidad del Uzumaki-san que no somos unos viejos estirados" grito con júbilo ganándose miradas de reproche de los demás, un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Neji y la leve risa de Hinata.

"Cállate Naruto, en serio por favor cállate, avergüenzas" musitaba Neji fastidiado por el escandaloso de su amigo rubio.

El rubio se acerco hacia Hinata, haciéndola sonrojar "nee. Dime Hinata ¿Cómo aguantas a tu primo?" la nombrada no pudo más que soltar una tenue risa y sonrojarse más por el acercamiento. Mientras el Hyüga solo los miraba algo cansado y hastiado.

La noche siguió pasando, y los tres se la pasaron platicando, si es que se le puede llamar a Naruto parlotear de mas, Hinata sonrojarse por sus acercamientos y pequeñas risas; y Neji quejarse de Naruto y pelear con él. Oh, si una plática muy productiva y amena.

Hinata y Naruto se habían hecho amigos, pero la joven al descubrir que él vivía en Tokio y solo había ido a la cena con sus padres, se puso triste al saber que ya no lo vería, realmente le había caído bien pero el Uzumaki le había dicho que se mantendrían en contacto. Los años fueron pasando y el rubio había mantenido su palabra, se hablaban por teléfonos, por mensajes de texto y el internet. Además de enviarse fotos, como cuando ella había entrado a la secundaria, cuando el se graduó de esta. Cuando entro a la preparatoria y ella también. De sus cumpleaños, se enviaron fotos de sus amigos y familiares. Hasta que una noticia la puso feliz, Naruto viviría en Kioto, sus padres habían trasladado la oficina principal en la prefectura, pues querían estar más cerca de sus familiares y conocidos, además de estar más tranquilos. Así que la preparatoria la termino en Kioto y lo vio más seguido.

La cita previa antes de ser novios fue en un jardín de la casa de un empresario amigo de sus padres. ¿Qué? Al principio tenían intenciones de ir a un parque de diversiones, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de irse sus padres les avisaron que tenían que ir a una reunión, y ellos siendo hijos de los dueños de tan famosas empresas no podrían faltar así que asistieron, al final tuvieron su cita en el jardín, ajenos a todos y esa misma noche fue su primer beso y el sí a tener una relación.

Se encontraban en el jardín de la casa, ajenos a todos sentados en una banca de hierro color marfil junto a un pequeño estanque. Las luciérnagas esa noche estaban de luces, brillando de aquí para allá. Y el viento les soplaba palabras de aliento y felicidad.

"Al parecer nuestras citas siempre terminan de forma extraña, no lo crees Hinata" menciono el joven rubio, de ahora 17 años.

"¿raras? Porque lo crees así Naruto-kun"

"en este momento deberíamos de estar saliendo del parque todos cansados y divertidos, y ve nos aquí sentados en una reunión de nuestros padres. La salida se arruino por completo "le dijo mientras volteaba a mirarla y observar su perfil.

"sabes para mí no fue así."El joven solo la mira con confusión. "Quiero decir, que estás aquí conmigo y nos la hemos pasado bien a pesar de todo y para mi eso esta bien Naruto-kun. Mientras tu estés conmigo" decía mientras sus mejillas se iban sonrojando por cada palabra que decía.

"Nee. Hinata. ¿Te puedo besar?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a la joven de mirada grisácea, al no obtener respuesta de esta. Se limito a acortar la distancia y unir sus labios con los de ella. Al principio solo fueron roces, para después pasar a besos suaves y pausados. ¿Por qué apurarse? Si lo que ambos querían era quedarse ahí, llevándose a sus memorias ese momento. Para Naruto observarla con las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entre abiertos y mirándolo fijamente con ternura, fue lo más gratificante de la noche y uno de sus más preciados recuerdos que siempre tendría.

"¿Serias mi novia Hinata?" murmuro en su oído y la estrecho mas contra el mismo.

"Tardaste mucho en pedirme Naruto-kun" le dijo y levanto la mirada de su pecho para verlo a la cara "por supuesto que sí" y con una sonrisa tierna por parte de él y la mirada ensoñadora de ella, sus labios se volvieron a unir en dulce beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"jajajajaja no lo puedo creer. ¿En serio te contesto la chica pelirrosa?" se carcajeaba Naruto burlándose de sasuke.

"Sera mejor que te calles Naruto si no quieres que te golpee" le contesto el pelinegro enojado.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de artes esperando que finalizaran las clases, para así iniciar la pequeña conferencia que tenia con los alumnos de música. El tarado de su amigo Naruto lo había ido a visitar a la escuela pues apenas así era cuando tenía tiempo libre, le había contado el suceso del sábado por la tarde con la oji-jade y el chico rubio no pudo más que estallar en risas.

"Jajaja no te amargues mas, es que es verdad nunca había visto a una mujer que te contestara o no estuviera encantado contigo" se burlaba el de ojos azules.

"Hmp. Estúpido" contesto enojado.

"Cambiando de tema, ¿aun sigue tu madre queriéndote conseguir novia?"

El Uchiha solo lo miro fastidiado.

"Si, y al parecer toda la familia se ha unido para lo mismo, la tía Rin también insiste con eso, hasta su hermana Matsuri se incluye"

"¿Matsuri es la joven flautista amiga de Temari?" pregunto el rubio, mientras se detenían cerca de la sala de reuniones.

"Si" contesto Sasuke observándolo con el ceño fruncido "No me digas ¿Engañas a Hinata?

"¿Qué?" grito escandaloso como siempre "No seas tonto, yo jamás engañaría a mi hermosa y bella princesa" El Uchiha solo se le quedo viendo fastidiado al ver que empezaba con sus cursilerías "Ya está bien, solo preguntaba porque Gaara la mencionado algunas veces y tenia simple curiosidad"

"Hmp."

Al final del pasillo venían caminando dos pelirrojos altos platicando entre ellos. Naruto aburrido de ver a sasuke callado e inmerso en sus pensamientos se puso a observar a todos lados hasta dar con los dos desconocidos, que al verlos más cerca los reconoció y con su típica y escandalosa forma de hablar les grito "Hey Gaara, Karin por aquí vengan"

"Cállate Naruto no seas escandaloso, que no estamos sordos" le dijo la única joven del grupo, avergonzada por haber llamado la atención de una clase completa.

"Bola de amargados" se quejo el ojiazul al ser visto por tres pares de ojos enojados. "¿Qué? no me digas que tu también Gaara estas avergonzado, ash que están en una escuela de arte, ríanse por Kami, no estamos en un funeral"

"Naruto" la voz potente y seria de Gaara los hizo callar a todos "Están en clases los demás talleres, así que por favor no hagas un escándalo, además ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Es verdad Naruto, esta escuela es mucho para ti. Porque que nosotros sepamos no eres muy talentoso en el área de artes, eres un bruto y no tienes delicadeza" le dijo Karin con voz burlona y sarcasmo, mientras embozaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Ganándose la risa de sasuke, una mueca de diversión por parte de Gaara y la mirada avergonzada y molesta de Naruto.

"uhm. Amargados, quisieran que yo el gran Naruto Uzumaki los deleitara con mi hermosa y brillante presencia aquí, pero siento desilusionarlos" hablaba dándose aires de grandeza donde solo se gano miradas incrédulas de los presentes. "Ash. Estoy aquí esperando a mi Hinata-chan, dijo que iba a venir con sakura para buscar al tonto de Sai y pedirle ayuda con sus dibujos para algo del festival"

"¿Con sakura?" pregunto el pelirrojo.

"Si"

"Entonces no deben de tardar, sus clases terminaron hace como 20 minutos"

Las risas de Karin, llamaron la atención y la miraron confundidos.

"oh, perdón… jajajaja… es que recordé algo, creo que guardare bien mis partituras y apuntes no vaya a ser que me los quiten" se gano una mirada confusa de Naruto, la duda de Gaara y molesta de sasuke. "ah, olvídenlo… jajajaja… es un chiste local, solo yo me entiendo" dijo mientras miraba divertida al Uchiha, el cual se había dado cuenta de lo que recordó haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo y maldecir a una molestia de pelo rosa.

"ya se me hacia raro que donde hubiera escándalo no estuvieras tu Naruto" le dijo una pelirrosa mientras se acercaba con una pelinegra por el pasillo.

"ja ja ja ja muy chistosa sakura"

"Es verdad Naruto-kun desde la vuelta del pasillo se escucha tu voz" murmuro la suave voz de la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a él para saludarlo.

"Que tu también Hinata. ¿Hoy es el día de molestar a Naruto? o ¿Qué demonios?" mascullo molesto.

"Hmp. No, eso es siempre todos los días" contesto divertido sasuke "Además modera ese vocabulario animal, que estamos en una escuela y no es una granja"

Un carraspeo los hizo cortar su intensa pelea de miradas y quejarse como niños, la culpable había sido Karin quien mirada acusadoramente a sakura, mientras que esta le devolvía la mirada.

"No" contesto a las palabras mudas de Karin.

"Sakura hazlo ya" le decía fastidiada.

"Que no eh dicho Karin, no le pienso pedir disculpas por algo que no hice"

"Sakura, hazle caso a Karin y pídele disculpas, no seas así quieres" le pedía Gaara con la poca paciencia que tenia, gracias a Naruto.

"Tú también Gaara" ¿Es que todos estaban en contra de ella el día de hoy? Me pregunto a quien se parecerá esa actitud tan infantil y enfadosa "no quiero, no pienso pedirle disculpas por eso, había mucho más libros como para que se molestara por eso, es tonto e infantil enojarse por ello"

El Uchiha solo observaba como Karin y sakura peleaban por algo que tenía el que ver, esperaba que esa chiquilla le pidiera disculpas porque él no estaba dispuesto a pedirlas. Hmp., si él no había hecho nada, solo estaba comprando y esa tonta entrometida se había metido entre su presa y el, además de faltarle al respecto. Ya vería que nadie se metía con un Uchiha y salía bien parado de eso, por más tonto que fuera la cuestión.

Porque seamos sinceros, que solo era un libro y había mas, pero sasuke es tan testarudo y orgulloso, que no se dejaría vencer por una niñata de pelo rosa.

"Eh, eh esperen un momento. ¿Tú eres la que se peleo con sasuke en la tienda de música?" pregunto el más escandaloso del grupo.

"ehm…" una mirada de Karin basto para contestar "sí, yo fui" murmuro algo avergonzada.

"ja ja ja. No puedo creerlo, en serio sasuke como se te ocurrió pelear con sakura y más a ti pequeña, que es tu maestro… jajajaja. Oh dios, es tan divertido esto" el Uzumaki no se había dado cuenta de las miradas enojadas de los protagonistas de la pelea, ni la de los pelirrojos fastidiados y mucho menos la preocupada de su novia.

"sakura"

"¿Si Gaara-kun?" pregunto la nombrada.

"hazlo" ordeno.

"pero…" una mirada de el vasto para que sakura bajara la mirada avergonzada y la levantara para observar al Uchiha, a lo cual este solo levanto una ceja en señal de duda por tal comportamiento "Esto… Uchiha-san yo, ehm quería… como decirlo, ehm… quería"

"Hmp. Apúrate niña que no tengo todo tu tiempo. Si de por si esto es demasiado problemático" contesto con prepotencia y arrogancia.

"Argh. Olvídalo, te pensaba pedir disculpas pero no. No vale la pena pedírselas a un tonto y arrogante pelinegro" añadió enojada.

"¿Qué demonios dijiste? Ya quisieras niñata. Te recuerdo que soy tu maestro y me tienes que tener respeto, así que ve retractándote de tus palabras" una sonrisa altanera se mostro en su hermoso rostro, haciendo enojar mas a la pelirrosa.

"¡Olvídalo! Primero bailaría en medio de la escuela que pedirte perdón, animal petulante" Grito furiosa.

El taconeo de alguien los hizo dejar de pelear y volverse a comportar como personas decentes "Ehm… veo que ya estamos todos aquí" comento la portadora de la distracción, Kurenai Yühi, maestra del violonchelo, además de ser la encargada de todos los eventos. "Bueno si son tan amables todos de pasar al salón, que daremos inicio a la conferencia" anuncio la violonchelista dándoles el pase a los alumnos que venían con ella, entre ellos un joven de cabello azul celeste y ojos morados, Suigetsu Hozuki, estudiante de chelo y actual novio de Karin.

Mientras los demás entraban al salón, Karin, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura quedaban afuera en un silencio incomodo, hasta que la más "sensata" de todos rompió el silencio. "Bueno… ehm, Naruto-kun y yo ya nos vamos, gracias por acompañarme sakura-chan, cuídense, nos vemos mañana chicas" haciendo una leve reverencia se fue arrastrando a su novio el cual como siempre iba quejándose escandalosamente.

Bien vamos a entrar y no quiero que ninguno de los dos este peleando ahí adentro, ¿me escucharon?" ordeno el pelirrojo a la oji-jade y al pelinegro "pregunte que si ¿¡me escucharon!"

"si, Gaara-kun"

"Hmp."

"Y eso también va para ti Karin, no quiero ningún comentario o burla respecto a esto"

"Aja. Gaara" contesto la nombrada, aburrida "Venga vamos, que entre más tarde entremos más tarde salimos"

Y así los cuatro restantes entraron al salón, esperando que diera comienzo la reunión, y mientras sakura y los demás se iban a sentar; y sasuke subía hacia la tarima, sus miradas se encontraron negro versus jade, mirándose retadoramente.

"Ya me las pagara caro ese arrogante pelinegro/niñata frentona" pensaban al mismo tiempo sakura y sasuke, respectivamente.

Dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso… me pregunto ¿Cuántos habrá de la admiración a la amistad?

* * *

Notas:

*Maurice Ravel, compositor francés del siglo XX. Tzigane, obra orquestal: para violín y orquesta 1922-24.

Jujuju al parecer sakura empezó con el pie izquierdo su relación con su ídolo. Y sasuke no se queda tan atrás.

Esta historia se me ocurrió, cuando estaba pensando si volvía a practicar con mi violín y de una surgió. Espero que les guste es mi primer historia larga, pues tiendo a escribir solo one-shot

¿Me dejas un review?

No importa si es un hola, critica o algo, háganmelo saber.

Si les gusto la historia dispérsenla a sus amigos.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, la hicieron favorita y esperan que la siga escribiendo en serio muchas gracias.

Capítulo dedicado a: Chiharu Natsumi. Gracias por todas las agregaciones que hiciste.

Les mando besos de sabores.


	3. Música Encerrada

**Summary:** Que pasaría si conocieras a tu artista favorito y descubrieras que no era lo que pensabas. /Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha/ Hmp. De que te quejas si así te gusto Sa-ku-ra/

Pregúntenselo a sakura ella se enamoro de Sasuke Uchiha, el violinista prodigio.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero esta historia pertenece a Aki no Kisu.

* * *

Música encerrada

_**Muchas de las oportunidades solo se presentan una sola vez. ¿Tú las aprovecharías, aunque no fueran el lugar ni el momento adecuado?**_

"Muy bien alumnos ya que están todos en orden y callados" mando una mirada de advertencia hacia Gaara y Karin "daremos inicio a la reunión con los alumnos de música" prosiguió hablando Kurenai.

"Como sabrán el joven Uchiha estará por un tiempo indefinido con nosotros, el será maestro de algunos de ustedes por lo que le cederé la palabra a él" Comento Kurenai mientras tomaba asiento y sasuke se levantaba.

"Seré claro y no pienso repetirlo otra vez" ordeno sasuke. "Yo seré maestro de algunos de ustedes, así que aprovechen esta oportunidad. Principalmente seré de los de violín y ayudare a Kurenai- sensei con los del chelo. Mientras que a los alumnos de piano y guitarra les daré solfeo. Si alguno de otro instrumento tiene alguna duda o necesita tutoría pueden pedírmelo y los ayudare mientras no esté ocupado. ¿Les quedo claro?" pregunto serio mientras veía fijamente a los alumnos de atrás específicamente a los pelirrojos y la pelirrosa.

"Si"

"Bien eso es todo por mi parte"

Kurenai volvió a tomar la palabra mientras el Uchiha se sentaba y miraba indiferente hacia la ventana. "Bien jóvenes ahora proseguiremos con los siguientes puntos. Además de mencionarles los requisitos del viaje para los de ultimo año"…

"¡Genial! Tendré clases con Uchiha. Esperemos que las de interesantes. Porque si no será una pérdida de tiempo" Comentaba el peli azul mientras abrazaba a su novia pelirroja.

La conferencia había terminado y aun era algo temprano por lo que se podía ver a algunos alumnos en los talleres todavía practicando o platicando. Mientras ellos ya se dirigían hacia la salida.

"Suigetsu apenas te acabas de enterar y ya te quejas de las clases" regañaba Karin a su novio.

"nah. No comiences a defenderlo, mejor te invito un café y así nadie sale enojado, pelirroja"

Mientras la singular pareja iba ¿platicando? Por los pasillos, atrás de ellos iban observándolos Gaara y sakura; esta ultima iba algo callada, nada habitual en ella se podría decir, pues siempre en las salidas los entretenía con sus quejas de la escuela o de cómo su maestra de deportes los hacia entrar en un verdadero campo de batalla a la hora de entrenar.

Habían salido demasiado temprano de clases, ya que están consistían de 3 p.m. a 8 p.m., algunas mas tardar hasta las 9 de la noche. Y tan solo eran las cinco de la tarde. Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no noto la mirada intensa que Gaara le mandaba, hasta sentir una ligera opresión en su muñeca.

"Hey sakura, ¿Estás bien?" pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

"Eh… si... solo ehm, venia pensando… si eso" contesto algo nerviosa al tenerlo cerca. No era nada nuevo que la pelirrosa sentía cierta atracción por el pelirrojo.

"Está bien" respondió no muy convencido.

"Ehm chicos, yo me quedare un rato mas. Tengo algunas dudas y quería preguntarle a Tsukiyomi – Sensei. Así que se pueden ir adelantando porque no se que tanto tarde y yo después me iré" les comento algo distraída la oji-verde.

"¿Segura?" pregunto algo preocupada Karin, desde que habían salido la había visto seria.

"Sip"

"Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela. ¡Temprano! Que iremos a ver algunos detalles de los uniformes"

"Si. Llegare temprano, lo prometo. Adiós" dijo mientras daba vuelta y regresaba a su salón.

Se sentía triste, el hecho de que conociera Uchiha Sasuke y descubriera que era un "Estúpido pelinegro" no le quitaba las ganas de que él fuera su maestro; porque a pesar de eso ella lo admiraba y cuando supo que el daría clases ahí, anhelo con todo su corazón que pudiera asistir a una. Quizás sonara tonto pero ella lo admiraba, a tan corta edad y ya era un gran músico, quería seguir deleitándose con la perfección que el emanaba en sus conciertos.

Una parte no había sido mentira de que el profesor la necesitaba, antes de terminar su clase le había dicho que tenía que practicar más seguido pues aun no podía completar su canción asignada. Su tarea era una canción sobre la apertura. Después de una ardua búsqueda de que podría interpretar, había decidido con el apoyo de su profesor tocar -Romance in G Major de Reger-pero aun no lograba tocarla bien, se sentía forzada no emitía ese sentimiento de un nuevo inicio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa sasuke-kun?" pregunto Shizune mientras se dirigía hacia su automóvil.

"No gracias. Me quedare un poco más"

"Está bien" contesto la esposa de kakashi. "Ah por cierto kakashi dijo que vendrá mañana, dijo que quería observar como dabas clases. Bueno nos vemos sasuke-kun. Cuídate y no vayas tarde a casa" Se despidió de el con una sonrisa.

"Hmp." espero mientras el auto arrancaba para entrar de nuevo a la escuela.

(¿Qué querrá esta vez kakashi?) Pensaba fastidiado el Uchiha mientras caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso sin ningún lugar en particular. Se había detenido en el pasillo un sonido le advirtió que había un inquilino mas, si mal no recordaba hace una medio hora que las clases finalizaron y solo se encontraban algunos maestros, pero estos estaban en el primer piso. Era un melodía algo calmada pero un poco forzada, si se ejecutaba con exactitud apostaría a que sonaría bien.

Fue acercándose al salón de donde provenía la música, parado en el umbral de la puerta nunca llego a imaginar a quien encontraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kakashi cuando dejes de leer eso, tu comida estará ya fría" regañaba Shizune a su esposo.

"¿Eh? Está bien cariño, no te quejes solo espera, deja terminar este capítulo" contesto el peli plateado.

"Arg. Kakashi deja eso ¡Ya! Y ponte a comer, no me salgas con que terminar tal capitulo llevas todo el día haciendo eso"

"mou. Está bien ya dejare de leer" resignado dejo a un lado su libro de una peculiar lectura para cenar con su esposa.

"Ya le comente a sasuke-kun que mañana iras a verlo. Veremos cómo se desenvuelve con los alumnos, espero que no lo ataquen las alumnas acosándolo" decía con pena Shizune.

"Ya verás que no le pasara nada. De hecho voy a ver a Jiraiya, quiero ver cuándo termina su próximo libro y de paso voy a ver a sasuke. No lo ayudare mucho, que aprenda a cuidarse el solo"

"ah" murmuro Shizune "Ya se me hacía mucho de tu parte que no fuera a visitar Jiraiya. Pero está bien que este en la escuela dando clases. ¿No tiene conciertos o giras con la orquesta?" pregunto confundida.

"No. No tiene, además pedimos permiso de que falte a la universidad. Es tiempo de que se forme bien como músico, es excelente, pero esa arrogancia que tiene no lo dejara ver más allá. Hay muchos jóvenes con talento y debe de darse cuenta de eso. Que produzca música con sentimientos y no perfección" decía kakashi mientras engullía la sabrosa cena que su esposa había hecho.

"Vaya así que es por eso. Espero que cumpla con el objetivo que tienen. Ahora antes de la conferencia lo vi con Naruto y algunos alumnos míos, parece que se llevaban bien" Que ingenua puede llegar a ser Shizune. "Por cierto ni trates de irte a ningún lado el viernes, iremos al festival de algunos de mis alumnos además de ver a algunos viejos amigos, Asuma pregunto por ti la otra vez"

"Está bien pero si apenas es lunes no crees que te estás precipitando un poco cariño"

"No" contesto exaltada la pelinegra "conociéndote se te tiene que decir antes, además empieza a las 7 de la mañana" dijo mientras tomaba ambos platos y se disponía a lavarlos.

"Mentiras" dijo con indiferencia "Te recuerdo que nosotros también participábamos en eso. Y empieza como a las diez, no trates de cambiarme el horario" comento con burla mientras volvía a comenzar a leer su tan preciada lectura.

(¡Rayos! ¿Cómo hare para que lleguemos temprano? Y no a las 2 de la tarde _"porque nos perdimos por el camino de la vida"_) se cuestionaba Shizune mientras su esposo leía y le mandaba miradas indecorosas, a lo que esta solo sonreía y volteaba los ojos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vaya quien hubiera pensado que tocas tan bien Haruno" se burlo el Uchiha de la pelirrosa.

En el salón de prácticas, se encontraba sakura sentada dándole la espalda tocando su clarinete frente a un atril para partituras de color negro. No se había dado cuenta de que la observaban hasta escuchar la voz de sasuke. Tan concentrada estaba que no se percato que las clases ya habían terminado y ella aun seguía ahí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto agresivamente sakura

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Por si no lo has notado las clases ya acabaron. Y cuando uno hace un cumplido se dice gracias" le contesto con burla.

"Mira Uchiha…Cállate. Además ¿Cuál cumplido? No sabía que con tu arrogancia pudieras hacer eso" comento con sorna sakura, mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

"Hmp."

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos ya desiertos para dirigirse a la salida. Sasuke se extraño de que la puerta estuviera cerrada. No había pasado mucho tiempo escuchando a sakura ¿o sí? Le habían comentado que ahí la escuela se cerraba por pasillos y pisos, y algunos salones los dejaban abiertos. Solo el primer piso era en el que se cerraba absolutamente todo, además de eso la escuela estaba rodeada por muros y no permitía la entrada de personas ajenas a los horarios.

Intento girar la perilla pero esta se resistía a abrirse. Así que sin más volteo a ver a sakura "Oye ¿hay otra puerta además de esta?" pregunto.

"Hmm… No, esta es la única salida hacia los demás pisos ¿por qué?" quería irse pronto a casa si no su madre la mataría (literalmente) si llegaba mas tarde de lo habitual.

"Hmp. Genial" murmuro hastiado. "Saca tu celular. El mío se descargo" ordeno.

"Ehm… se me olvido" dijo con pena. "Pero que pasa, no me digas que ¿Nos hemos quedado encerrados?" pregunto asustada.

"Hmp."

"Genial, simplemente genial" decía algo histérica sakura, no es que no le desagradara estar con sasuke encerrada, porque quien no aprovecharía esta oportunidad pero digamos que no estaban muy felices con su respectiva compañía.

"Cállate y busquemos un lugar por donde podamos salir de aquí" contesto mientras caminaba por los tenues pasillos.

"Solo hay una salida y es la puerta principal, a menos que quieras brincar por la ventana. Te recuerdo que estamos en el segundo piso" decía sakura con sarcasmo.

"Hmp. Te podría tirar a ti y me servirías de soporte" comento sasuke con burla mientras la miraba divertido.

"¿Qué demonios?" en tres zancadas lo alcanzo para mirarlo enojada "Eres un idiota sensei" dijo con burla su posición académica.

Ya llevaban más de media hora sentados en el salón de sakura, cada quien en sus pensamientos. Sasuke ya no podía mas con su fastidio quería salir de ahí, volteo a ver a sakura quien estaba sentada en la otra punta del salón mirando hacia la ventana sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

No era por el hecho de estar encerrada con un joven mayor que ella y realmente sexy. Solos. En un salón de clases. Ni porque su madre estuviera angustiada de que no hubiera llegado (ah para que me hago tonta, mamá ha de pensar que estoy con Karin o Ino- cerda). Mentiras. Si era porque estaba con sasuke; quitando el hecho de que fuera un arrogante y su ídolo, no le quitaba lo sexy e irresistible, y sakura estaba en la edad del apogeo de las hormonas, y estar a solas con él y de noche, no era bueno para su sistema nervioso. Eh ahí el nerviosismo y su sonrojo; y no porque sus padres estuvieran preocupados por ellos.

"Oye en la parte este, donde se encuentran los salones de piano, hay una enramada. Ehm… tal vez podríamos bajar poco a poco por ahí" comento sakura algo insegura después de tanto tiempo callada.

"Hmp. ¿Estás segura?" pregunto algo confundido.

"Claro" no le iba a decir como sabía aquello, porque antes iba y se deleitaba con la música que tocaba Gaara. Ni el porqué lo visita. Claro que eso solo lo sabían Karin e Ino, y así se quedaría a menos que la traicionaran y dijeran que hubo un tiempo que estuvo enamorada del pelirrojo. Porque ya no lo estaba ¿Verdad?

"Está bien. Muévete" ordeno sasuke resignado.

Caminaron en silencio hacia los salones de piano. Cada uno pensaba que ojala funcionara ese plan, porque ya estaban artos de estar encerrados ahí. Sasuke casi podía trepar por las paredes de lo desesperado que estaba, pero no lo diría ni lo demostraría. Así que solo mostraba su cara de fastidio e indiferencia. No es que le desagradara del todo la presencia de la pelirrosa, mientras se mantuviera callada y no lo observara con esa tonta mirada de supuestamente furia, toda estaría bien.

"bien aquí es"

"Hmp. Y qué esperas, vamos empieza a bajar" dijo sasuke algo enojado.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué?" pregunto algo desesperada.

"Porque tú eres la que supo de esto y tu vas a probar si es resistente" dijo con sorna.

"Serás… tu eres un caballero Uchiha. Así que hazlo tu" ordeno sakura ante la mirada sorprendida de sasuke.

"Mira niñata, ahórrate tus palabras. Qué tal si caigo y me lastimo las manos. ¿No querrás que deje de tocar o sí?"

"Ash… estúpido Uchiha delicado" mascullaba por lo bajo sakura mientras posicionaba sus manos en el alfiler de la ventana.

Sasuke al verla indecisa si bajaba o no por la enramada, hizo que saliera a flote su porte de caballerosidad, la cual con ella la escondía muy, pero muy dentro de el. Se acerco hacia ella y la aparto para trepar por la ventana y empezar a deslizarse por las ramas.

"Oye pelirrosa insufrible, esto esta resistente, al parecer tiene varios años así que ve bajando"

"Está bien. Pero hasta que tu bajes no quiero que voltees a verme" dijo sonrojada.

"Hmp. Como quieras" dijo molesto. (Ni que fuera a ver algo interesante) dijo en su mente mientras seguía bajando.

La enramada era de fuertes plantas, pues lo sostenían bien, al parecer tenían varios años ahí, ya que algunas estaban destrozando parte del concreto y se colaban por toda la pared haciéndola más resistente. Quien los viera ahí a los dos como si parecieran ladrones; muy lejos de la realidad. Aunque sería muy divertido si vieran al serio de sasuke Uchiha y la infantil de sakura haruno juntos, escalando una pared en la noche y en una escuela cerrada. Toda una noticia para la escuela de artes.

"Ya puedes bajar enfadosa" dijo sasuke ya en el piso, no había sido tan difícil después de todo.

"Está bien, pero voltéate y es en serio yo me daré cuenta si me ves" dijo algo nerviosa sakura.

"Hmp. Como si quisiera verte, eh visto cosas más interesantes Haruno" grito con burla.

"Estúpido" contesto ya enojada.

Sakura empezó a bajar poco a poco por las plantas toda nerviosa, había prácticamente volado en las montañas rusas que se subía con sus amigos en tiempos de feria con solo un cinto de seguridad y no tenía miedo. Pero bajar por una enramada del segundo piso no entraba en sus pasatiempos de diversión. Era algo rara para algunas cosas.

Cada 3 pasos miraba de reojo de que sasuke cumpliera su parte y no la viera. Sasuke era guapo eso lo admitía pero tampoco iba a dejar que viera bajo su falda, no era tan atrevida como Ino y Karin para darle poca importancia.

Sasuke ya estaba desesperado ¿Cuánto tardaría en bajar? (Estúpidos pisos, a quien se les ocurre hacerlos tan altos. ¿Qué tanto le faltara a sakura? Además ¿Por qué le estoy haciendo caso?) Se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras observaba los jardines que rodeaban a la escuela.

Ya se había hartado su mirada se dirigió hacia sakura ya faltaba poco unos 2 metros del piso o menos calculaba para que bajara. Pero volteo su miraba, se había quedado observando las blancas y largas piernas que la pelirrosa mostraba bajo su falda. Sakura se sentía un poco más relajada ya faltaba poco, estaba a la altura de la ventana. Decidió mirar con sasuke pero no le gusto nada de lo que vio, el muy arrogante la estaba mirando y no precisamente su rostro.

Enojada comenzó a gritarle "Oye estúpido te dije que no vieras. Así que voltéate" comenzó a tratar inútilmente a bajarse un poco mas su falda con una mano, así que tenía poco equilibrio.

Al parecer la mala suerte estaba de su parte, la delicadeza no era un allegado muy fuerte para sakura, así que mientras trataba de arreglar su uniforme sus pies se enredaron entre las plantas. Tratando de estabilizarse no alcanzo a agarrarse bien de la enramada, quedando en una posición muy incómoda toda torcida con los pies enredados y su espalda pegada al muro junto con sus manos aferrada a las débiles plantas a la altura de su cintura.

Ya no podía resistir mas, aparte de estar incomoda estaba en una mala, muy mala posición y con algún movimiento se caería. Si la mala suerte la quiere mucho; sus pies se estaban resbalando por la poca resistencia de las plantas.

"Aaaaaahhh" grito sakura. Si se había caído junto con ella las ramas a las que se aferraba.

Ya sentía el golpe venir, esperaba que el césped estuviera algo blando y no se golpeara tanto. (¿Qué?) Pensó sakura había caído en algo menos duro que el césped. Era algo blando pero igual se había lastimado poco. Levanto un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con una masculina y varonil barbilla y subiendo un poco más observo la cara de dolor de sasuke; al parecer el si había recibido el golpe muy fuerte.

Sakura asustada se alejo de su pecho y se sentó, quedando en una posición comprometedora; sus piernas quedaban a los costados de sasuke a la altura de su cintura, sus manos estaban apoyadas un poco más arriba, se encontraba cerca de su pecho quedando inclinada hacia el pelinegro.

Sasuke no supo en qué momento sus manos se habían colado bajo la falda, enmarcando leves figuras en la suave piel de sus piernas. (Hmp. Joder) pensaba algo excitado, que era un hombre y tener a una mujer sentada en tu cadera mirándote sonrojada era una tentadora escena.

La pelirrosa se sentía hechizada por esa mirada tan penetrante, no se había percatado de las manos intrusas en sus piernas hasta que sintió como sasuke jugaba con el borde de su short, incrédula bajo la mirada para ver como el pelinegro tenía sus manos debajo de la falda, de un momento rápido alzo la vista para mirarlo a la cara y observar el rostro indiferente de él. Enojada estiro su mano derecha y dejo una marca roja en la mejilla izquierda de el, lo había abofeteado. Indignada y avergonzada se levanto y salió caminando rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, mientras sasuke se sentaba en el césped masajeando su mejilla lastimada y mirando hacia la dirección de sakura asombrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Qué demonios es esto Ino – cerda?" pregunto sonrojada sakura.

"Es el uniforme que usaremos en el festival sakura. Es tan genial ¿Verdad Karin?" pregunto Ino mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma maravillada con su uniforme.

Esa mañana entraban tarde a la escuela por lo que habían decidido ir a recoger los uniformes que usarían en el festival. La costurera les había dicho que se los midiera para ver si le faltaba algún detalle. Y ahí estaban las tres vestidas como maid.

"Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Ino. Están geniales aunque se me hacen algo largos" comento la pelirroja.

"¿Largos? Estás loca Karin, ¿qué quieres ir en ropa interior o qué?" pregunto azorada sakura. La costurera solo las observaba de lejos con algo de pena ajena.

"Vamos sakura no seas tan así, además te vez muy linda" comento Ino "que tal si con ese atuendo conquistas algún chico y dejas de ser tan santurrona" dijo con burla.

"Ah. Cállense las dos me iré a quitar esto y señora Hitomi así está bien el mío, no le tiene que hacer ningún arreglo"

A veces detestaba cuando Karin e Ino se juntaban, no había quien las parada. Eran sus amigas, si, pero a había ratos en que se comportaban como unas verdaderas zorras. De la pelirroja se lo esperaba ella misma se lo había dicho, aunque desde que conoció a Suigetsu cambio algo, igual seguía siendo la misma descarada y cínica mejor amiga que conoció en música, pero cuando en verdad la conocías te caía bien. Por otro lado Ino tenía sus ratos de "_comportarse como una perra"_, palabras textuales de Hinata, cuando iba a una fiesta de universitarios y se perdía con algún chico de por ahí, pero también era buena amiga. Tal vez por ser tan diferentes y defenderla en sus momentos más difíciles y de timidez estuvieron ahí con ella, las apreciaba así. Eran sus amigas y así las quería.

"Gracias señora Hitomi por hacernos el vestuario. Esperemos que vaya al festival. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos" se despedía Ino mientras caminaban por la acera de calle.

(¿Como pudo pasar eso? ¿Por qué me alegre cuando me dijo eso? El es solo mi artista favorito. Solo eso.) Se cuestionaba sakura algo aturdida, quedándose atrás de sus amigas.

Después de haber golpeado al pelinegro, se había alejado hacia la salida del instituto. Pero se detuvo a medio camino, no podía irse así nada mas el guardia de la entrada la cuestionaría preguntándole porque estaba a esas horas en la escuela, llamaría a sus padres y a sus profesores; no podía suceder eso además no tenia como irse a casa. Quedaba algo lejos de la escuela y era muy noche, podrían asaltarla o robarle su preciado clarinete. Eso sí que no. Además se preguntaba cómo es que el se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa. Aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho y como ella ¿lo invitaba a salir?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Oye espera. Molestia" grito sasuke mientras la alcanzaba._

"_¿Qué quieres Uchiha?" pregunto molesta sin mirarlo a la cara, se sentía avergonzada._

"_Hmp. Ya salimos del edificio, pero dime ¿Cómo piensas salir del área?" Pregunto con sorna "Te recuerdo que hay guardias"_

"_Juhm… ese… no es tu problema" contesto aun enojada "yo… yo veré que le digo. Le diré que me quede encerrada en el baño, si eso hare" ingenua, acaso le creerían eso. Claro. _

"_Claro y también le dices que te ataco planta carnívora" dijo con sarcasmo mirándola con burla._

"_Cállate. Si no vas a decir nada bueno no hables, Uchiha. Ahora si no te interesa me voy" _

"_Hmp. Maldita molestia sígueme, por aquí está mi carro. Yo te llevare a tu casa ya es muy noche" dijo algo fastidiado por la ingenuidad de sakura mientras se dirigían al automóvil del pelinegro, con la pelirrosa confundida por la oferta del Uchiha. _

"_Está bien. Pero solo lo hago porque quiero llegar temprano a casa"_

_(¿Temprano? Tonta muy temprano llegara) pensaba con sarcasmo el Uchiha mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil "si lo que tu digas molestia rosa"_

"_Estúpido arrogante" murmuro para sí misma. _

_Ambos se dirigían en el automóvil del pelinegro rumbo a la casa de la pelirrosa, en la entrada del recinto le habían dicho al guardia( un plan más elaborado por sasuke) que ambos se habían quedado ensayando en un taller del primer piso( no le iban a decir que se escabulleron del segundo piso como si fueran ladrones)y no se habían percatado de que los habían encerrado hasta ya muy tarde, pero por fortuna Sasuke tenía una llave que la profesora Shizune le había prestado antes de retirarse y por eso iban saliendo apenas. Ya después le diría a la esposa de kakashi que los ayudara con su mentira._

"_Giras aquí a la derecha, y a tres cuadras mas a la izquierda. Es una casa de dos pisos, color beige con un pequeño jardín enfrente" indicaba nerviosa sakura. Ojala su padre no los viera llegar porque sino pegaría el grito en el cielo, si la encontrara con que un chico la llevaba a su casa._

"_Hmp."_

"_Ese Hmp. Me desespera sabes que hay mas palabras que puedes usar" dijo desesperada. _

"_Hmp." ¿contesto? Divertido. Estaciono el carro a un lado de la calle. Mientras lo ponía en neutro giro su cabeza hacia con ella "Sabes si no fueras tan enfadosa te concentrarías en tu música y sería algo aceptable" _

"_¿Enfadosa? No necesito de tu opinión para saber cómo tocar, además quien te ha dicho que estaba desconcentrada" _

"_Hmp. Tonta muchos quisieran mis consejos haz lo que quieras" dijo arrogante "Además te recuerdo que soy profesor de tu instituto"_

"_Pero no el mío, yo no estoy en violín, chelo o piano. Yo toco el clarinete te has de ver dado cuenta cuando me espiabas" dijo con resentimiento disfrazado de burla._

"_Yo no te espiaba" dijo con disgusto "Solo pasaba por ahí, además esa –música- que tocabas llamaba mucho la atención y no de la buena" comento con burla. _

"_Cállate, eso no es verdad si fuera así no me hubieran pedido en la preparatoria que tocara durante el festival" imito su arrogancia "Ah. No sé porque te estoy diciendo estoy diciendo esto si a ti no te incumbe"_

"_Hmp. Exacto yo solo te estoy dando mi opinión, acaso no pusiste atención en la junta tonta. Dije que si tenían dudas los podría ayudar" _

"_Yo nunca te la pedí" contesto testaruda. "Además que hacemos parados aquí, si no es mucha molestia necesito llegar temprano a casa"_

"_¿Temprano? Define temprano para ti Haruno" dijo divertido mientras la miraba con esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacía ver sensual "Pues según tus indicaciones yo estoy parado en una casa de dos pisos color beige con un jardín delantero. A menos que no sepas ni como es tú casa molestia. Ya estamos aquí"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!" dijo desorientada. No se había percatado de que ya habían llegado por estar discutiendo con sasuke. Se bajo rápido del coche para irse a su casa, dejando sorprendido al Uchiha por el acto de la pelirrosa. Esta se regreso antes de entrar para asomarse por la ventana del copiloto con una sonrisa algo tímida "Ehm. Gracias Uchiha por traerme a casa. Y Ehm… el viernes será el festival de mi escuela, si quieres ir para que veas que no soy una inútil con el clarinete" Dijo con orgullo mezclado con vergüenza._

"_Hmp. Tal vez y así te demuestro que no eres tan buena Haruno" dijo mientras se despedía con arrogancia poniendo en marcha el carro y se iba._

_¿Acaso sakura lo había invitado a salir y sasuke había aceptado? Si fue así que forma rara de planear una salida. Tal vez después de todo no fue tan malo quedarse encerrados en la escuela, si al final iba a terminar así con un pelinegro sonriendo arrogantemente en su automóvil mientras se dirigía a su casa temporal y una pelirrosa entraba a su recamara con una tonta sonrisa idolatrando a su violinista favorito e insultado al cínico chico que se escondía detrás de esa faceta._

_Siempre hay un malo o mala en una relación, nunca te has preguntado por qué._

_Qué tal si somos nosotros mismos los que nos separamos de esa relación por nuestro propio orgullo._

_¿Tú qué crees?_

_

* * *

_

Notas:

_Johann Baptist Joseph Maximilian Reger (Brand, 19 de marzo de 1873 - Leipzig, 11 de mayo de 1916), fue un compositor, organista, pianista y profesor alemán_

jojojo parece ser que sasuke y sakura se estan acercando a una amistad... O tal vez no :O

Me pasoo xD se supone que en una semana iba a subir el tercer capitulo cuando publique el segundo, pero la imaginacion no me llegaba y asii. Y perdon por haber subido tan tarde el capitulo. Muchaaaaaaas gracias, en serio muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan review, quienes la hacen su favorita y tambien a los que la leen. En serio muchas gracias!

Sonara ñoño y soso pero ya entre a la esc y estoy feliz, extrañaba a mis pequeños arquitectos(i love selene, norma y armando :B) Ademas de hacer planos hahaha xD. Ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo como veran ya no es tanto texto, de paso esto por aquello,blablabla y asi. Los primeros dos capitulos fueron mas introduccion.

Me dejan un comentario, ¿Siiii? por faaaa! si les gusto, si no , que es horrible recomendaciones o que blabla. los reviews me motivan para seguir escribiendo y hacen que mi imaginacion fluya con rapidez lo que es igual a hacer mas rapido el 4 capitulo.

Los invito a leer mis otros fics, principalmente** "Unión Libre" **que es de la pareja sasusaku y es lemmon :D. A lo cual por cierto sooooy feliz, porque Selene- Moonlight lo tiene entre sus favoritos y yo soy una graaaaaaan fan de sus historias porque escribe de matsuri y gaara. Les recomiendo la de "**Mi tercera Cita"** que esta geniaaaaaaaal.

Bueno basta de chacharas gracias por leer :D

**¿Me dejas un reviews? **

**Les mando ¡Besos de Sabores!****  
**


	4. Amistades desastrosas y algo más

**Summary:** Que pasaría si conocieras a tu artista favorito y descubrieras que no era lo que pensabas. /Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha/ Hmp. De que te quejas si así te gusto Sa-ku-ra/

Pregúntenselo a Sakura ella se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha, el violinista prodigio.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

**

* * *

**

_**¿Qué es mejor el amor o la amistad? Al final con ambos sufres ¿No?**_

**Amistades desastrosas y algo más**

**

* * *

**

-Mama ya me voy a la escuela- grito una rubia cerrándola la puerta de su casa.

Ese día iba a presentarse el festival de su escuela, y ella como buena diseñadora de interiores que en el futuro pensaba ser, necesitaba estar presente en la decoración porque, no iba a permitir que quedara en mal estado, por algo se llamaba Ino Yamanaka.

-Buenos días Ino-san- saludo su vecino dedicándole una sonrisa verdadera.

-Bu-Bueno días Sai- saludo sonrojada bajo la mirada divertida del pelinegro.

-¿Vas a la escuela a esta hora?- pregunto con curiosidad.

Observo su reloj percatándose de que era muy temprano para que la rubia saliera de casa, porque ella no era muy amante de la puntualidad.

-Sí… Es que hoy terminamos de decorar la escuela, por el festival que se presentara y necesito estar temprano ahí-

-Oh, qué bien. Y dime ¿Algún chico en particular con el vas a ir?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-…N-No- exclamo nerviosa por la pregunta de él, quien la viera no pensaría que esa tímida y sonrojada chica fuera Yamanaka.

-Bien- dijo sonriente caminando hacia su automóvil- Entonces te veré mañana en tu escuela. Que tengas buen día Ino-chan- se despidió de ella encendiendo el motor de su carro, alejándose hacia su universidad.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?- se preguntó así misma mientras se dirigía hacia la escuela.- Acaso, acaso ¿Sai dijo que iba a ser mi pareja? Oh dios, dios mío. ¡Kya!- grito con emoción asustando a las personas que pasaban por su lado- necesito decírselo a Sakura- tomo su celular y le marco con rapidez a su amiga.

Quien pensaría que la pequeña rubia se ponía toda nerviosa y tímida frente a su vecino pintor.

* * *

-Te odio- mascullo con enojo Sakura mirando asesinamente a una rubia contenta.

-No seas floja Sakura, deberías de agradecerme que por fin llegaste temprano a clases.- contesto dirigiéndose a el salón de clases- además deberías de estar contenta por mí, Sai por fin me hizo caso y cayó ante mis encantos- parloteo con entusiasmo haciendo enojar más su acompañante.

-Cállate- mascullo enojada.

Aventó su mochila en su escritorio y se recostó encima de él, para poder dormir un poco más.

-¡Buenos días!- grito con escandalo una pelirroja abalanzándose sobre la mata de cabello rosa- ¿Cómo amaneció, mi pequeña escaladora de paredes?- pregunto divertida mientras se levantaba de ella.

La rubia frunció el ceño molestándose por la intromisión de la pelirroja, detestaba que ella arruinara las pocas veces en las que ella y Sakura volvían a ser las mejores amigas de antes, sin ningún extraño de por medio. Detestaba que hablaran sobre cosas que ella no tenía nada que ver y que poco a poco la apartaran, la detestaba, además como ésta eso de "Escaladora de paredes". La detestaba.

-…Déjame en paz Karin- murmuro sonrojada, recordando cómo le había contado lo que hace pocos días había pasado, pues necesitaba la ayuda de la pelirroja para mentirle a sus padres, por si se les venía a la cabeza por qué ella había llegado muy noche aquella noche.

-Amargada- se rio de ella tomando asiento en su escritorio continuo al de ella- por cierto hoy nos dieron permiso de faltar a las clases de solfeo, la profesora Shizune me hablo, y me dijo que nos daba permiso por lo del festival.-

-Hmp- ¿contesto? Ganándose una divertida sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja al identificar el sonido que había emitido.

* * *

-¡Hinata!- se escuchó un grito por todo el jardín. Los demás solo observaron como una mancha rubia pasaba por su lado y abrazaba a la pelinegra.- Te extrañe, amor mío- dramatizaba abrazándola y estrechándola contra él, bajo la mirada de pena ajena de los demás.

-Naruto suéltala la estas asfixiando- ordeno el Uchiha caminando con más calma hacia ellos, siendo seguido por una castaña menor que ellos.

-Gaara- saludo la pequeña castaña de 16 años que lo acompañaba, acercándose hacia él y abrazándolo con delicadeza.

El pelirrojo correspondió con entusiasmo el abrazo estrechándola hacia él; ganándose la mirada asombrada de sus amigos y varios estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, al observar al serio Sabaku no siendo demostrativo con alguien más. Sakura miro con ternura mezclada con tristeza, aun le seguía gustando Gaara, aunque este, le hubiera dicho de la mejor forma que no le podía corresponder, pero aún se sentía feliz, porque todavía seguían siendo amigos.

El único que se percató de la mirada que le enviaba la chica de cabellera rosa a Gaara, fue Sasuke y se sintió extraño por esa mirada que ella le trasmitía, eso a él no debería de importarle, ¿Verdad? ¿¡Verdad!

-¿Qué haces aquí, Matsuri?- pregunto sorprendido después de haberla abrazado por un rato.

-Mou, si no me querías ver Gaara está bien.- dramatizo haciendo pequeños pucheros, que a él se le hicieron realmente tiernos.

-No, no me refería a eso. Digo, ¿Qué no tienes clases?- pregunto riéndose junto con ella.

-¡No! Estamos de vacaciones por la gira de la orquesta. Y eh decidido venir a visitarte además de ver cómo le iba a Sasuke- hablo con una voz infantil, omitiendo la risa de burla del pelinegro.- Oh, perdón no me eh presentado. Mucho gusto soy Matsuri Harada- hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia los demás, quienes le correspondieron saludándola más informal- Soy la mejor amiga de Gaara, espero poder agradarles en mi estadía aquí- concluyo mientras volvía a abrazar al joven pelirrojo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sakura.

* * *

-No entiendo que hacemos aquí- se quejó Ino al ver que se encontraban afuera de un recreativo.

-Pues venimos a divertirnos- contesto con sarcasmo la pelirroja siendo abrazada por su novio.

-Ya cállense las dos y vamos de una vez a meternos- las regaño Sakura con una mirada soñadora e infantil siendo seguida por Matsuri.

El Uchiha solo gruño de desespero ganándose risas por parte del Hozuki.

-¿de qué demonios te ríes, Hozuki?- pregunto enojado el pelinegro.

-Nah, sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre, Sasuke.- se burló de él.

El Uchiha se limitaba a golpear a su amigo, si su amigo. Porque conocía desde hace tiempo a Suigetsu. Sus padres, los Uchiha estaban relacionados en cuestiones de trabajo, con los Hozuki. Además de que ambos estaban en el ámbito de la música clásica. El Hozuki, lo había conocido en una de sus visitas a Tokio a la escuela de música, donde su padre trabajaba dando clases de Chelo, y fue ahí donde conoció al pelinegro. Desde entonces se empezaron a llevar, aunque el Uchiha se preguntaba cómo podría ser amigo de tales tarados (Léase Naruto y Suigetsu).

-Hmp-

* * *

-Sakura vayamos a comer algo ¿vienes? Además ya es tarde y van a cerrar- grito Ino haciéndole señas para que se acercara a ellos.

-En un momento los alcanzo, buscare mi mochila- contesto con simpleza.

A pesar de que se había divertido mucho, aun le daba algo de tristeza el ver a Gaara con otra persona. Vio a lejos como Naruto emprendía la marcha con Hinata, mientras simpleaba con Suigetsu. Ino ignoro el tono de voz con el que le hablo y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia una tienda de ropa que anunciaba rebajas en zapatos, siguiéndola por detrás una entusiasmada Karin.

-Neh, ¿y Sasuke?- pregunto la castaña jalando con ella la mano del pelirrojo.

-Creo que ya se fue. Lo vi encaminarse hacia la salida. Bastardo no se despidió- contesto el rubio riéndose junto con el chico del Chelo.

-Oh, está bien. Vamos Hinata con las demás- soltó a Gaara tomando a la pelinegra y caminando muy animadas hacia las otras dos fanáticas de las ofertas

* * *

Sakura camino hacia el área de pelotas donde había dejado su mochila, el recreativo estaba ya realmente solo, todos se habían ido, ella y sus amigos habían perdido la noción del tiempo jugando, a pesar de que había visto una escena algo incómoda para ella; observando como la castaña besaba al pelirrojo y este le correspondía gustoso. Se había divertido mucho, pero sobre todo cuando había humillado haciendo perder al Uchiha, un juego de carreras, haciéndolo enojar y enfadar por las canciones tontas e infantiles que cantaba a todo pulmón, distrayéndolo mientras él la regañaba y perdiendo las carreras. Si se había divertido mucho.

-Aquí estas- exclamo orgullosa de encontrar su bolso. Estaba a un lado de la piscina de pelotas.

Cuando ya se había enderezado al haber agarrado su bolsa, sintió que iba cayendo de lado, trato de enredarse pero sus pies no respondieron, cayo golpeándose fuertemente con las pelotas de plástico.

-¿Qué demonios?- grito enojada observando como el Uchiha la miraba con burla.- ¿Qué fregados te pasa estúpido?- las personas que quedaba a su alrededor giraron para mirarlos por el tono de su voz.

-Hmp-

-¿hmp? Eso es todo, que hmp ni que nada, ayúdame a levantarme- estiro su mano esperando que el pelinegro la ayudara.

-…- El Uchiha solo se quedó observándola sin si quiera moverse.

-¡Que me ayudes!- agito su mano esperando que él la ayudara, Sasuke harto de la enfadosa niña se inclinó para ayudarla a salir, espero que se levantara un poco y la ayudaría a salir, pero no espero con que ella lo tomara del brazo con ambas manos y lo empujara para con ella; cayendo ambos en la piscina.

El Uchiha trato de levantarse pero no podía sostenerse, las palmas de sus manos se resbalaban de las pelotas de plástico.

-Quítate Uchiha- ordeno avergonzada Sakura, tirándole a la cabeza una pelota amarilla.

-Es lo que trato de hacer, molestia- contesto intentando moverse y devolviéndole el golpe con una leve patada a su pantorrilla.

-¡Me dolió!- le grito aturdiéndolo.

-¡Y a mí tus gritos!- contesto de la misma forma, volviendo a llamar la atención de los demás.

Entre jirones y manotazos trataban de levantarse, el Uchiha puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, para sostenerse, haciendo presión y por fin poder levantarse, cuando quedo sentado estiro una mano para ayudar a una Sakura seria, cuando la termino de ayudar y quedo ella también sentada, la Haruno estiro su mano derecha y la deslizo con furia por la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro.

-Auch, serás perra. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Exclamo furioso, masajeándose su mejilla golpeada por tremenda cachetada.

-Arg, y todavía lo preguntas hace un momento me tocaste el trasero, estúpido- Estaba enojada. No. Estaba furiosa como podía haber hecho eso el insensible pelinegro.

-Hmp-

-Estúpido niñato arrogante- murmuro para sí Sakura.

-¡Muévete! No tengo tu tiempo- se arrastró entre las pelotas de plástico dejando atrás a una joven enfurecida que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Oh, así fue.

¡Te puedes callar! Deja de mandarme maldito Uchiha arrogante. Por si no lo sabes yo también quiero salir y no por eso me pongo a hacer berrinche - Aun seguía sentada en la piscina de juego. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó -Oh dime Uchiha ¿dónde quedo el señor maduro?-

-Hmp. Cállate-

Ambos se miraban fijamente y con fiereza, no dejaban de mirarse. No se percataban de que los demás empleados se les quedaban viendo con pena ajena, observando como dos adolescentes, ya creciditos, peleaban como si fueran unos niños pequeños.

-Disculpen, pero ya vamos a cerrar- se acercó hacia ellos un empleado hablándoles con algo de nerviosismo, ganándose dos miradas llenas de furia.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Hinata mirando con preocupación la mejilla enrojecida del pelinegro- Sasuke ¿Qué te paso?-

-Hmp- ignoro la pregunta y fue directo a conseguirse una bebida helada, muy helada para bajarse la hinchazón de su mejilla.

-Bien ya que estamos todos aquí, nos podemos ir ¿verdad?- pregunto lno levantándose junto con dos bolsas más, de una tienda de zapatos.

-Muy bien, vámonos. Muévete teme.- grito con escandalo el rubio, avergonzando a todos a excepción de su novia que lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa…Esta bien avergonzando a todos.

El chico Uchiha se acercó hacia ellos mirando feamente a la fémina de cabellos rosáceos, quien le correspondió con una mueca, haciéndolo enojar más.

* * *

-Sal- ordeno Karin.

-No quiero- contraatacó Sakura, mirando nerviosa la cortina que las separaba.

Ambas adolescentes se encontraban en un pequeño vestuario que todos habían montado en el salón contiguo al suyo. La joven de una brillante mirada verde se rehusaba a salir con su uniforme de mesera, si es que se le podía llamar así.

-Déjate de tonteras y sal de una vez- ordeno enfadada.

La chica de hebras rosadas, salió del vestuario improvisado mostrando con pena su uniforme. Karin, la analizo con la mirada, desde los zapatos de tacones bajos hasta el moño mal hecho que tenía su cabello, dándole la aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿y cómo me veo?- sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Bien, ahora vamos, tenemos que atender mesas-

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el patio trasero de su escuela. En donde, tenían su local de café, en el camino, se fueron encontrando con algunos de sus compañeros, saludándolos y ganándose piropos, por sus trajes elaborados.

La tarde del sábado, había caído muy rápido, dejando cansados a todos, pero aun ese día no acaba, al contrario venia lo bueno.

-¡Quiero que ya se acabe!-

-Cálmate Ino, si esto apenas comienza- comento el moreno del grupo.

-Cállate Kiba- farfullo molesta, tomando un trapo y tirándoselo con torpeza.

Los demás compañeros se rieron de ellos dos, divirtiéndose de las tonteras que ellos presentaban. Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia los puestos de artesanías, se encontró, con que a lo lejos venían cuatro conocidos suyos. Los chicos escandalosos de Naruto y Suigetsu, se dirigían hacia ellos, riéndose de cosas sin sentido, mientras que detrás de ellos, iban Sasuke junto a Matsuri, quien lo ignoraba, tecleando en su celular. Los cuatro llamaban la atención de varias féminas y chicos del Instituto, hasta para ella se le hacían agradables a la vista.

-Sasuke- susurro.

Y sus mejillas se pintaron de color rosa, no podía apartar la mirada del joven Uchiha, realmente, realmente se veía sexy. Con esos pantalones pegados, en partes exactas, resaltaban sus piernas, y esa camiseta de color rojo, hacía que resaltara más su piel blanquecina; pero sobretodo, ese aire de desinterés, lo hacía realmente sexy.

Dejo de soñar, cuando escucho el grito escandaloso de su amiga pelirroja. Karin, se había acercado hacia ellos, exactamente hacia su novio Hozuki, saltándole encima y riéndose. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia ellos, dejando a los novios atrás, rápidamente se alejó de ahí, no quería ver al chico arrogante, no desde ayer, cuando él, le había tocado el trasero.

-Estúpido Uchiha- mascullo, alejándose de ahí.

El Uchiha, la había visto antes de que se alejara. Joder. Realmente le había gustado como estaba vestida. Desde sus zapatos negros, subiendo por sus piernas largas, cubiertas por unas calcetas negras, dejando a la vista, sus muslos, cubiertos hasta la mitad, por una corta falda negra con listones turquesa, se perdió en su cintura, cubierta por un delantal de un color azul. Fue subiendo, hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos, sonrojándose levemente. La parte superior del vestido, tenía un ligero escote, siendo decorado por pequeños y delicados líneas de seda. Sus manos eran cubiertas y escondidas a la luz del sol, por unos pequeños guantes negros. Para Sasuke, la pequeña y enfadosa, niña de cabello extraño; se veía realmente bien.

Ensancho una sonrisa arrogante, observando como Sakura se sonrojaba, mientras lo miraba a él y huía con velocidad de ahí, como si su sola presencia, la quemara.

* * *

-Gaara, vamos a bailar- ordeno Matsuri, dirigiéndose a la improvisada pista.

El pianista, solo la siguió con aburrimiento, observando como la castaña, contoneaba sus caderas inconscientemente, y él la observaba con descaro. Pervertido.

Tomo de la cadera a Matsuri, girándola hacia él. Mientras ambos tomaban el compás de la música.

-Me alegro que vinieras, Matsuri- sonrió con sinceridad. Un giro.

-Y a mí también, Gaara-chan- correspondió la sonrisa. Un desliz.

-Deja de llamarme así, ya no soy un niño- ordeno, girándola de nuevo.

-Para mí, siempre serás el niño que lloraba en las faldas de su madre- se acercó más hacia él.

-…-

-Me agradan tus amigos.-

-Me alegra-

Gaara, la detuvo de las caderas, mientras se acercaba despacio hacia ella, deslizando sus labios por el suave labio inferior, mordiéndolo. Cuanto la había extrañado.

* * *

Los demás, se encontraban sentados observando como la pareja bailaba, muy entretenida. Hinata, Ino y Karin, se encontraban platicando entre ellas, sobre algunas tendencias de moda. En cambio los chicos, las ignoraban y simpleaban entre ellos, bueno, solo Naruto y Suigetsu. El violinista arrogante, los ignoro y se levantó para perderse un rato por ahí. Fue recorriendo la escuela con aburrimiento, en verdad él no quería estar ahí, pero también quería saber, en donde se encontraba Sakura, quien desde hace rato se había perdido.

No lo iba a admitir, pero en el fondo, le agradaba esa actitud desafiante de la Haruno. Era la única chica, que le había llamado la atención de forma repentina. Le gustaba su actitud de niña arrogante y tímida, además no estaba nada mal. Y ese cabello rosa como los algodones de azúcar, le llamaba la atención de una forma u otra… ¿había dicho que le gustaba Sakura?

No pensó de que después de dos semanas, la pequeña Sakura, le llamara la atención tan repentinamente. Eso nunca le sucedía con las chicas, claro si omitía, a su ex-novia Naomi, pero eso era otro tema.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia un salón, estaba alumbrado y pensó que tal vez, era otro local. Se encamino hacia él, cuando entro no encontró a nadie. Pero también había como una especie de carpa, y dentro se escuchaban voces. Camino despacio, estirando su mano para quitar la tela, que servía de puerta. Pero no pensó, que se encontraría con semejante escena…

Sakura, se encontraba ahí, se estaba cambiando el uniforme de mesera, por uno más formal. Lo único malo, es que, no traía su blusa puesta.

-Sakura- susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La pequeña, no tan pequeña Haruno se encontraba con su sujetador gris, con dibujitos de estrellas, a la vista. Se quedó pasmada, viendo como Sasuke, intentaba decir alguna palabra, pero no salían de su boca. Con rapidez toma su blusa, y se cubrió como pudo si pecho, estiro su mano tirándole tremenda cachetada al chico mirón. Lo miro temblando de vergüenza.

-¡Pervertido!- grito avergonzada…

Oh si, la noche apenas iba comenzando. Al parecer al pequeño Sasuke, le gusta espiar a la gente en ropa interior, o solo, a las niñas con el cabello de algodón de azúcar, más específicamente, de un color rosado.

_**¿Cuándo ambos se gustan, quien debe de dar el primer paso? ¿Él o ella? Pero ¿y si ambos son orgullosos?**_

* * *

Soy mala muy mala, lo se… Me paso, vilmente deje este fic en hiatus, pero con la escuela – lo sé, lose típica escusa- no seguí con ella, y cuando tuve tiempo, comencé a escribir otras, realmente soy un fracaso, además de que mi inspiración no quería escribir esta historia, que mala soy. No entraba mi musa, para escribir este capítulo, pero como verán lo he revivido…

Si el Sasuke pervertido está saliendo, y Sakura lo amara como tal. Y ¿Quién es Naomi? Interferida en esta relación rara que se está creando. En el próximo capítulo- que aprovechara las vacaciones y escribiré- se darán más detalles, además de que ese día no se ha acabado, falta que Sakura salga y haga su demostración. Y como verán las parejas ya están definidas, pero eso no quiere decir que les ira bien bonito, porque sí. Me encantan las relaciones tormentosas- créditos a selene-moonlight-

En fin, espero que les agrade este feo capitulo, que eh ido mejorando mi escritura, a como está el primero, que prometo editarlo.

_Que tengan un feliz año nuevo_

**Besos**

Dudas, quejas, felicitaciones, tomatazos… Díganlo todo en un review, ándale si, me regalas uno (y un Sasuke violinista te visitara de noche… jajaja)

Y de paso si les gusto la historia, pásenselos a sus amigas- sí, si hago propaganda mi historia-.

**Los quiero**

**Aki no kissu**


	5. La noche aún es larga

**Summary:** Que pasaría si conocieras a tu artista favorito y descubrieras que no era lo que pensabas. /Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha/ Hmp. De que te quejas si así te gusto Sa-ku-ra/

Pregúntenselo a Sakura ella se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha, el violinista prodigio.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Advertencias:**

Las letras en negro y con cursiva son pensamientos de la autora, relacionados con cada capítulo.

Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes.

**Digan no al plagio**

**Lean las notas de la autora**

* * *

_**Prefiero quedarme con la duda, ya he sufrido bastante con tu indiferencia.**_

_**-La noche aún es larga.-**_

_Capitulo anterior:_

_La pequeña, no tan pequeña Haruno se encontraba con su sujetador gris, con dibujitos de estrellas, a la vista. Se quedó pasmada, viendo como Sasuke, intentaba decir alguna palabra, pero no salían de su boca. Con rapidez toma su blusa, y se cubrió como pudo si pecho, estiro su mano tirándole tremenda cachetada al chico mirón. Lo miro temblando de vergüenza._

_-¡Pervertido!- grito avergonzada…_

_Oh si, la noche apenas iba comenzando. Al parecer al pequeño Sasuke, le gusta espiar a la gente en ropa interior, o solo, a las niñas con el cabello de algodón de azúcar, más específicamente, de un color rosado._

* * *

-Yo… Perdón.- dejo de sujetar la carpa y salió rápidamente de ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder ahí? Hmp. No esta tan mal, como pensé" una leve sonrisa cínica surgió, mientras caminaba hacia el patio principal de la escuela.

* * *

Ino se encontraba mirando hacia todos lados, buscando con un leve desespero poder encontrar a Sai, él había dicho que iría, entonces ¿por qué aun no aparecía? Su trabajo como mesera había terminado, pero aún se mantenía con el uniforme puesto, muchos de los alumnos le habían dicho que se veía realmente hermosa, elogiándola; no por nada era una de las más populares de la escuela, y espera con ansias que él, le digiera lo mismo.

-Joder. Te vez realmente sexy. –alguien la alabo, mirándola por detrás.

-Gracias.- sonrió, girando su cuerpo, esperando ver a cierto pelinegro. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kiba?- pregunto con recelo.

-Pues yo también voy en esta escuela.- respondió simplemente.

-Pues vete a otro lado, no te quiero cerca de mí.- agito su mano, corriéndolo.

-¿Y si no quiero? Me agrada estar aquí.

-Entonces yo me voy.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se volvieron a enfrascar en una de sus típicas peleas, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Perdón ¿Interrumpo?- pregunto con inocencia, mirando fijamente a Ino.

-¿Qué quieres?- grito sin darse cuenta de que lo conocía.- Pe-perdón Sai. Ya llegaste, lo siento…No sabía que eras tú.

-…No hay problema, te veré después, creo que tienes algunos problemas con tu novio. Te veo luego Yamanaka.- respondió con indiferencia, mirándola con aburrimiento.

-…Sai.- susurro con tristeza.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kiba, acercándose a ella.

-Déjame en paz. – ordeno sin mirarlo. Camino lejos de él, perdiéndose entre la gente.

-Locas, todas las mujeres están locas.- murmuro para sí mismo, observando como Ino se alejaba de él, hasta ya no divisarla entre toda la gente.

* * *

-Es un maldito pervertido. Eso es lo que es.- grito sin desistir, caminando de un lado a otro.

-Sakura-chan cálmate, en poco tiempo tendrás tu presentación. Necesitas tranquilizarte- trato en vano de pararla Hinata, si seguía así, haría una zanja en medio del salón donde se encontraban.

-¿Segura que fue apropósito? Se me hace tan raro, viniendo de él.- comento la más pequeña del grupo.

-Por supuesto que no fue apropósito, es un maldito pervertido de primera. Maldito idiota – siguió criticándolo, bajo la mirada divertida de todas.

-Si dicen que los serios, son los peores.- hablo al azar Karin.

-Cállate- siseó Sakura.

Se les comunica a todos los integrantes del ultimo evento, que se reúnan en el escenario.

-Escucha, ahí te hablan. Vamos, mueve ese perezoso trasero tuyo y patéaselos a los demás.- se burló Karin, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Karin.

Entre empujones, las tres bajaron a Sakura hacia el patio principal, aun escuchándola como se quejaba de Sasuke- Pervertido-Uchiha.

* * *

-¿Dónde estabas, Teme?- pregunto con su típica voz escandalosa.

-Hmp. Donde no te importa, idiota.

-Huy, amargado. – chillo con escándalo, señalándolo.- Has de ver estado siendo acosado por todas estas niñas, verdad que sí. Ah que genio soy.- se alababa así mismo, haciendo movimientos extravagantes.

-Dobe… Ya deja de hacer esas idioteces, das vergüenza.

-Lo más probable es que ha de ver estado conociendo la escuela, no seas escandaloso Naruto y siéntate.- ordeno Gaara, mirando hacia el escenario donde todos los integrantes del último show se posicionaban.

-Hmp.

Los tres se encontraban sentados casi al medio, esperando que los demás llegaran.

-Listo, ya dejamos a Sakura-chan.- comento la recién llegada, sentándose con su novio Naruto.

-¿Qué numero le toca, Hinata-chan?- pregunto con dulzura, abrazándola por los hombros.

-El quinto.

* * *

-Vamos, vamos tu puedes. Es solo una leve demostración. Solo eso.- se decía así misma, esperando su turno.

Ahora con ustedes la alumna Sakura Haruno del tercer año, sección A. Nos deleitara con una demostración de clarinete. Un aplauso por favor

-Suerte, Haruno.- lo alentó un alumno.

-Gracias.

Subió hacia el escenario, quedándose parada en medio. Todas las luces se apagaron, quedándose una, iluminándola tenuemente. Encontró a sus padres sentados cerca del escenario al lado derecho. Con rapidez busco a sus amigos, encontrándolos en medio. Ubico rápidamente a Uchiha, mirándola fijamente. Una leve mueca de burla se asomó en sus labios, retándola a que se superada así misma.

Con decisión se posiciono enfrente de todos, sus labios se quedaron en la boquilla del clarinete y con delicadeza comenzó a mover los dedos sobre el instrumento mientras soplaba al son de los tiempos, siguiendo las indicaciones de las notas. No había un solo ruido, solo se escuchaba "Sonata No. 1 in C minor".Una melodía enternecedora, entre triste y alegre, dependiendo de cómo la escucharan. Durante tres minutos, aproximadamente estuvo tocando, preguntándose así misma si lo estaba haciendo bien, haciéndola equivocarse levemente casi al final, pero al parecer nadie lo había notado, nadie. Solo alguien de mirada negruzca, tan penetrante, tan misteriosa, que estaría muy presente en los pensamientos de Sakura.

Esto fue por parte de nuestra alumna Sakura Haruno, ahora seguiremos con los demás integrantes, un fuerte aplauso por favor

La joven Haruno se inclinó levemente, agradeciendo al público y con rapidez salió del escenario, para escabullirse hacia algún lugar de la escuela.

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a la frentona de Sakura?- pregunto Ino, estirándose para poder buscarla entre la gente.

-No, ya la busque y no la encuentro.- respondió Hinata, bajo el asentimiento de su novio.

-¿Dónde estará esa tonta?

El bolso que traía incluido el uniforme de mesera, comenzó a vibrar. Karin introdujo su mano sacando su móvil, tenía un mensaje nuevo.

(Estoy en el salón, por favor no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí. Hazme un favor y miente, por favor… Estoy bien, no hagas tus escándalos. Sakura)

-¡Oigan! - Grito Karin, captando la atención de todos. –Sakura está bien, está platicando con su profesor de música, dice que luego nos ve.-

Después de haber escuchado las palabras de Karin, todos se relajaron. Así que cada uno se fue a seguir disfrutando lo que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- pregunto Suigetsu.

-¿Uhm? Ya te lo dije.

-Ya. Te conozco idiota, sé que mentiste.

-…Esta en nuestro salón, pero dijo que estaba bien. Por esta noche la dejare en paz, veré después como la interrogo. Ven vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre.- Jalo la mano de su novio, arrastrándolo hacia algún puesto, pero lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, fue que Sasuke se encontraba cerca de ellos, escuchando todo.

* * *

-Vamos Hinata, compremos Ramen.

-Voy Naruto-kun.

Ambos iban tomados de la mano, caminando entre la gente con un desesperado rubio en busca de su comida predilecta. La más joven, caminaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y una timida sonrisa, entrelazando más sus dedos.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- pregunto deteniéndose, acercándose más hacia ella.- Tienes el rostro rojo, segura que estas bien.

-Sí. Es solo que estoy feliz, solo eso.

-Bueno, entonces vayamos por nuestro Ramen.

Siguieron caminando, platicando entre ellos, perdiéndose en su mundo de felicidad. Sin percatarse de que a lo lejos, alguien los observaba con rencor.

-Tú serás para siempre mío, Naruto Uzumaki.- Susurro con cinismo, la extraña voz de una mujer.

* * *

-Maldito Kiba, que me arruino mi encuentro con Sai.- se lamentaba cierta joven rubia, mirando a todos divertirse. – Estúpido lo detesto.

-¿Te peleaste con tu novio?- pregunto, sentándose a su lado.

-Sai.- pronuncio asombrada.

-El niño que estaba contigo es tu novio ¿No?

-¿Kiba? Diablos no, no tengo tan malos gustos.-se quejó melodramáticamente, haciendo reír a Sai.

-¿En serio? Me parece buen joven.

-Juhm, tu no entiendes nada Sai. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Algo…

-¿Quieres comer algo? Te puedo acompañar si quieres.- comento con entusiasmo.

-De hecho, ya me voy.

Se levantó de su lado, dejando con tristeza a Ino.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo importante.

-…Oh.

-Te veré después, divierte Yamanaka.

-Está bien…Adiós Sai.- se despidió con tristeza.

Antes de irse, se agacho y beso levemente la mejilla de su compañía.

-Te ves hermosa vestida así Ino, realmente. Nos vemos.

Asombrada solo lo vio cómo se iba alejando de ella, dejándola ahí sola y con una tonta sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Me dijo que me veía hermosa.- murmuro para sí misma, sonriendo.

* * *

-Y yo pensé que me iba a divertir.- hablo como si estuviera con alguien más.

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su pupitre, mirando hacia abajo, observando a todos divertirse, movía sus pies al ritmo de la música que tenían., sin percatarse de que alguien más la observaba a ella, hasta que ese alguien llego y se recargo frente a ella, observando también el mismo lugar.

-Hmp. No te diviertes porque no quieres, tonta.- pronuncio con indiferencia, sin aun verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Hmp. Estaba aburrido y quise venir a molestarte.- respondió con sinceridad.

-Sabes, si dejaras ese estúpido "Hmp" tal vez no me frustrarías tanto.

-No sabía que causara tales efectos en ti, Sa-ku-ra.- le sonrió cínicamente.

-Ca-cállate.- sin saber porque un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

-Hmp.

Dejaron que el silencio los invadiera, donde solo la música sonaba de fondo, muy levemente.

-Por cierto, te equivocaste.

-…No tienes por qué recordármelo.- hablo con un haz de tristeza.

-Hmp. Si no estás preparada para tocar a un público, mejor no lo hagas. – Comento con frialdad.- No te muestres tan patética.

-Cállate.- siseó.

-…

-Tú que vas a saber, solo eres un idiota arrogante. En serio, como puede caber tu maldito ego en un cuarto.- rugió con enfado, estirando su mano, golpeando su hombro.

-Sera mejor que te calles, Haruno. Ahórrate tus comentarios sin sentido.- bramo enfadado.

-Oh, el pequeño Uchiha se enojó.- se burló de él, volviendo a estirar su mano para golpear su hombro.

Sasuke con agilidad tomo su brazo, impidiéndole que lo volviera a "golpear".- Te dije que te callaras.- gruño.

Con su otra mano libre, la estiro. Sakura pensó que nada bueno saldría de ahí, pensó de todo menos lo que él hizo. Con su mano estirada, la posiciono detrás de cabeza y la jalo hacia él. Con furia estampo sus labios contra los de ella, los fue deslizando por los suaves y rosados labios de Sakura. Sin embargo ella no hacía nada, se quedó estática con los ojos abiertos por la impresión; los labios demandantes del joven pelinegro la besaban con más insistencia.

Encantada bajo el embrujo de ese fulgor que la envolvían, fue cerrando sus ojos y contesto el beso demandante al cual estaba siendo sometida. Sasuke la atrajo más hacia ella, bajándola del pupitre mientras que él se inclinaba más hacia ella. La fémina levanto sus brazos y los enredo en su cuello, besándolo con más ímpetu.

La lengua traviesa del Uchiha golpeo los dientes de ella, pidiendo permiso para poder adentrarse a su cavidad, la niña de cabellos rosáceos entreabrió sus labios, dejando que el beso se volviera más fogoso.

-Sa-sasuke- murmuro, cuando se separaron levemente, pero el Uchiha no la dejo hablar, volviéndola a besar, de nuevo.

Todos se encontraban divirtiéndose en lo que quedaba de la noche, pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaban que en el salón del tercer grupo sección "A" el joven Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, se besaban con fogosidad. ¿Cuántos besos llevaban ya? Dos, tres o eran ¿cinco? Quién sabe. Pero en ese momento, solo querían estar así…

**_"¿En qué momento nos convertimos en esto? ¿Qué puede más? ¿El orgullo o la tristeza?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Notas de la autora**

*Sonata No. 1 in C minor for clarinet - I Allegretto cantabile - Composer: Geert Van Hoorick

**Próximo capítulo: El pasado nos persigue**.

Creo que este fic dejare de escribir sobre él. Creo que al parecer no gusto mucho, y no sé. Y, seguirlo escribiendo seria, una pérdida de tiempo. Realmente me hubiera gustado seguir escribiendo sobre él, pero al parecer no gusto mucho, es una lástima.

En fin, gracias a las que me dejaron review, se los agradezco mucho.

Vere si lo sigo escribiendo, porque al parecer, Sasuke y Sakura, se están acercando más y tan solo falta poco para que el verdadero problema empiece para ellos dos, porque dos personajes importantes por aparecer, y uno de ellos se interpondrá entre su casi relación.

Si realmente quieren seguir leyendo sobre esta historia, déjame un review.

Que tengan un genial día.

¿Review?

Besos, muchos besos de sabores

**Aki no Kissu**


	6. El pasado nos persigue

**Summary:** Que pasaría si conocieras a tu artista favorito y descubrieras que no era lo que pensabas. /Eres un maldito pervertido Uchiha/ Hmp. De que te quejas si así te gusto Sa-ku-ra/

Pregúntenselo a Sakura ella se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha, el violinista prodigio.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

Advertencias:

Las letras en negro y con cursiva son pensamientos de la autora, relacionados con cada capítulo.

las letras en cursiva, es la otra persona que esta hablando por celular.

Las ultimas palabras en negro, son un mensaje de celular.

Las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos de los personajes.

**Digan no al plagio**

**Lean las notas de la autora**

**

* * *

**

_Todos se encontraban divirtiéndose en lo que quedaba de la noche, pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaban que en el salón del tercer grupo sección "A" el joven Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, se besaban con fogosidad. ¿Cuántos besos llevaban ya? Dos, tres o eran ¿cinco? Quién sabe. Pero en ese momento, solo querían estar así…_

_ "¿En qué momento nos convertimos en esto? ¿Qué puede más? ¿El orgullo o la tristeza?"_

* * *

**-El pasado nos persigue.-**

-Sasu-sasuke- suspiro sobre sus labios.

Sasuke relamió sus labios, observándola con un haz de diversión. La tomo de ambos lados de la cara, acercándola más, con lentitud paso su lengua por su labio inferior, besándola de nuevo, casi con cariño, convirtiéndose en solo roces.

-Te llevo a tu casa- murmuro con la voz ronca, tomándola del brazo.

-…Sí

La joven de cabellos rosáceos tomo su bolso de deportes y su estuche, siguiendo a Sasuke, pero en cuanto llego con él, le quito sus cosas, dejándola solo con su bolso personal.

-Vamos.

El transcurso a su casa fue en absoluto silencio, dejando que cada uno se quedara sumergido en sus pensamientos. No había divisado a ninguno de sus amigos, pero, esperaba que Karin, les hubiera dicho que no se preocuparan por ella, en cuanto a sus padres, un simple mensaje de que se iría con sus amigos, los tranquilizo, una mentira piadosa no les afectaba a nadie…

-Hmp.

-¿uh? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sonrojada mirando por la ventana, sin realmente ver lo que había afuera.

-Llegamos.

-¿Uh?- fijo su mirada hacia afuera, percatándose de que realmente habían llegado. –Ehm… Gracias Sa-… En serio gracias, adiós.- con rapidez bajo del automóvil, sin mirarlo, adentrándose a su hogar.

-Hmp, tonta.- susurro con diversión, poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

* * *

-¿Si?- contesto su móvil, observando como su novio devoraba su plato de ramen, el quinto para ser exacto.

_-Hinata, habla Sasuke._

-Oh, ¿qué sucede Sasuke?

_-Hmp…Tienes el número de Sakura…_

-…Claro ¿Sucede algo con ella? ¿Está bien?

_-…Sí, solo que necesito informarle algo sobre la escuela._

-¡Oh!- sonrió con diversión- Si quieres en un momento más te envió su número en un mensaje.

_-…Gracias.- respondió, terminando la llamada. _

-¿Quién era Hinata?- pregunto con la boca llena de comida.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué quería el Teme?

-Nada, solo preguntarme algo sin importancia. ¿Podemos ir por un algodón de azúcar, Naruto-kun?- pregunto sonriente.

-Claro, ven vamos por el.- la tomo de la mano, llevándola hacia el puesto de dicho dulce.

-Naruto, que alegría verte.- hablo una joven, deteniéndolos en su marcha.

Ambos giraron hacia la persona que les hablaba, era una joven de hebras achocolatadas, mirándolos con altanería, bajo sus orbes dulces y tiernos, color miel. A simple vista parecía cautivar a cualquiera con su imagen dulzona, pero no era así, dentro de sí misma, era el egoísmo en persona. Lo que ella deseaba, lo obtenía. No por nada era hija de uno de los más importantes Arquitectos de Japón, el simple apodo que sus padres le ponían, no era por nada, porque ella era Akemi Ando*.

-Akemi.- susurro sorprendido, sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de su novia.

-Sí, tiempo sin verte, ya no me has hablado, te eh extrañado sabes.- sonrió con altanería, acercándose hacia ellos, con pasos delicados y felinos.

-… ¿En serio? Es que no eh tenido tiempo, ya sabes la escuela.- se excusó con nerviosismo.

-¿En serio? Es una lástima.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?

-Estoy de vacaciones y vine a saludar.- Se acercó más hacia él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, quitando de en medio a Hinata.- Ah, extrañaba abrazarte sabes.

Con movimientos tontos, Naruto le correspondió el abrazo, como si el solo contacto lo dañara. Miro con preocupación a Hinata, la cual solo miraba el piso, alejada de ellos dos. Tratando de no ser demasiado brusco se separó de ella, para acercarse a su novia, tomándola de la mano.

-Fue un gusto en verte Akemi, pero me tengo que ir, necesito llevar a mi novia a su casa. Nos vemos.- se despidió de ella, agitando su mano y caminando hacia el puesto de dulces bajo la atenta mirada de la joven Ando.

-Con que tú eres su novia. Ya veremos que tan pronto te dura eso, pequeño estorbo.- susurro con diversión.

* * *

"Oh Dios, oh por Dios. Me acabo de besar con Sasuke" iba con esos pensamientos hacia su habitación.

-Hija ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto su madre, deteniéndola a mitad de las escaleras.

-¿Eh?- giro medio cuerpo para encararla. – No, estoy bien.

-¿Segura? Te veo algo distraída, más de lo normal. – siguió indagando.

-¡Sí! Estoy perfectamente bien madre, si me disculpas iré a descansar.

-Claro, ve a dormir, te lo mereces hija estuviste sensacional.- sonrió maternalmente.

-Gracias.

Observo como la pequeña de la casa terminaba de subir la escalera y se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

-Ay, estos niños de hoy en día.- suspiro con diversión.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Sakura está bien?- pregunto su esposo, saliendo de la cocina.- La note demasiado distraída cuando entro y ceno.

-Está bien querido, es solo, que… Ay ya entro en la etapa del enamoramiento, parece ser buena persona ese jovencito que la trajo.- susurraba para sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo.

-¿Cuál jovencito? ¿Quién la trajo? Sakura- grito escandalizado, subiendo las escaleras pero su esposa lo retuvo del brazo.

-Déjala en paz, ya no es una niña chiquita. Algún día tendrá novio.- lo regaño, jalándolo del brazo.

-Sí, pero mientras lo pueda impedir, mejor para mí. Es muy joven, hasta los treinta dejare que salga con uno de esos mequetrefes que quieren a mi hermosa niña.- se quejaba, siendo arrastrado por su esposa hacia la sala.

-Sí, lo que tú digas mi amor.

* * *

Mientras que la joven pequeña de la casa, se encontraba sentada en su cama con una tonta y risueña risa, tocándose de vez en cuando sus labios para después soltar una risa.

-¿Eh? Este número no lo conozco.- tomo su móvil, observando en la pantalla el número desconocido, con desconfianza pulso el botón y contesto.- ¿Bueno?

_-Idiota.- respondió con burla.- Hmp. Seguro pensabas en mí._

-¿Sasuke?

_-Hmp._

-Sí, si eres tú, ese estúpido hmp, es inconfundible. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- pregunto sentada en su cama, si se levantaba, lo más probable es que terminara en el piso por el nerviosismo.

_-Hmp. Yo tengo mis métodos.- respondió con altanería. _

Sakura rodo los ojos, en señal de fastidio, seguía comportándose como el mismo arrogante Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Mañana saldremos a comer.- ordeno con simpleza._

Sakura simplemente se fue de lado, casi cayéndose de su cama, tumbando sin querer algunos libros que se encontraba esparcidos por su cama, ocasionando un estruendoso ruido.

-Perdón por el ruido.- contesto apenaba, escuchando la leve risa del Uchiha. -¿Por qué iremos a comer mañana?

_-Pues no sé tú, pero lo más probable es que tengamos hambre.- se burló._

-Ash… Me refiero, a que, en que momento me lo pediste, yo no escuche ningún "Quisieras".

_-Hmp. De todos modos iras, solo es gastar palabras en preguntas, así que te veo mañana a las dos en el centro comercial, no llegas tarde._

-Pe-pero…- había colgado- ¡Maldito Uchiha!- grito tirando su celular en su cama.

* * *

-Estúpido Kiba.- farfullaba cierta rubia, mirando por la ventana de su cuarto (léase espiando a Sai). Aburrida de estar ya así, se levantó del alfil de la ventana para dormirse de una vez, cuando cierta escena en la calle, la hizo regresarse. Su vecino Sai iba entrando en su casa, pero no iba solo, sino al contrario con una joven, para no salir después, porque las luces que solo se encendieron en algunos minutos, se volvieron a apagar.

-¿Quién carajos es ella?- grito, replegándose mas a la ventana.- Si, él dijo que mañana tenía que entregar un trabajo, aunque mañana es domingo, pero es lo más normal creo, sus maestros son raros.- hablaba para sí misma. – Maldición, necesito distraerme, ya se le hablare a la frentona de Sakura.

Tomo su móvil morado y marco el número con facilidad. – ¡Frentona! – la saludo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué quieres?- grito.

-Uy, y esas ganas de saludar, maldita. Ni porque te hablo para saludarte.

-Perdón. ¿Se te ofrece algo Ino?

-Ash, ya salió tu lado mojigato.- se quejó.- Vamos mañana de compras.

-No. No puedo.

-¿Por qué?- chillo.

-Saldré.

-Oh, esto me agrada.- sonrió con diversión.- Dime con quien, algún chico guapo.

-N-no. Iré a comer…Con mis padres, si con mis padres.- contesto nerviosa.

-…Ya. Está bien frentona fea, te diviertes mañana con tus "padres" comiendo. Nos vemos.- corto la llamada y miro hacia su tocador, observando que todo estaba repleto de perfumes, collares y demás accesorios. – Necesito distraerme, la tonta de Sakura no quiso ir, veamos… Ni modo, le tendré que decir a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- pregunto con aburrimiento.

-Otra igual.- susurro para sí misma.- Hey Karin, vamos mañana de compras…

* * *

-Pero miren nada más lo que el viento nos trajo.- sonrió con burla, una joven pelirroja.

-Nada mal verdad.- contesto, siguiendo el juego, mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

-Para nada mal.- susurro para sí misma, sin ser escuchada por su acompañante. - ¿Para que esta reunión, joven Uchiha? O debo de decir ¿comadreja idiota?- pregunto con burla.

-Como quieras.- respondió formando una mueca. – Negocios, querida, simplemente negocios.

-¿Qué tipo de negocios, me puedes ofrecer?- sonrió con cinismo, mientras lo observaba tomar asiento frente a ella.

-Uno del que no te podrás resistir, pequeña Tayuya.

-…Comienza a agradarme esta reunión, no eres tan tonto como pensaba de ti en la preparatoria.

-Me ofendes querida.- sonrió con burla, mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé, y me agrada.- correspondió la sonrisa, acercándose más a él.- Tiempo sin verte Itachi.

-Lo mismo digo…

* * *

-Con que esta es la famosa escuela de música de Kyoto.- hablo para sí misma una joven.

Para frente a las rejas de la enorme escuela, se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros como el ébano, observando con determinación el recinto. No se podía observar con exactitud el sentimiento de su mirada, pues unos lentes de sol, los cubrían. Entre sus manos se encontraban dos maletas y su celular, en el cual comenzó a teclear con rapidez.

_**-Neh. ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke-kun? Supe que saliste de viaje, por cierto estoy en Kyoto, que coincidencia verdad. El trabajo hacer que nos volvamos a juntar, otra vez. Espero que nos podamos reunir.**_

_**Besos, te quiero.**_

_**Naomi**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ando.**- El apellido lo tome de un gran arquitecto: Tadao Ando, ese hombre es genial, en serio, mis respetos, es uno de mis arquitectos favoritos, yo lo adoro, les recomiendo que vean sus obras.

**Siguiente capítulo: El inicio del cielo gris**

Uhm… Este capítulo ya lo tenía medio avanzado… Oh, por cierto, muchas gracias por sus review´s. No sé si seguir esta historia, dejando el hecho de los lectores y eso, que duh es cosa sin chiste… Simplemente que mi inspiración, se opone a que escriba esta historia, no quiere dar para más y eso, realmente, me frustra mucho, porque desde que se me ocurrió, se lo que quise escribir y hasta ya tengo el final, pero las palabras simplemente no salen, y es horrible eso. La seguiré escribiendo, porque sería realmente feo que las dejara en "hiatus" esta historia, además de que sería una vergüenza dejarlas a ustedes(las lectoras) sin leer más sobre esta rara historia. Si, seguiré escribiendo sobre ella, pero no creo que tan seguido, por dos razones: Uno.- Necesito buscar mi inspiración para esta historia. Dos.- El próximo lunes entro a la universidad, y no tendré casi tiempo (Arquitectura quita mucho tiempo -.-) No sé por qué simplemente mi lado de escritora mediocre no quiere escribir sobre esta historia, porque tengo dos más (un GaaMatsu y un SuiKa) y en ambos si me fluye la inspiración.

Neh, recomiéndenme un fic o libro para leer, para inspirarme (de preferencia que no sean de vampiros u hombres lobos).

¿Han leído mi fic "Unión Libre". Al parecer mi imaginación, solo sirve para escribir lemon, o es lo que pretendo creer, porque para esas historias si me inspiro, en fin, pienso escribir una continuación, y si estás leyendo .Espérala, porque va dedicada a ti, tu review me hizo querer seguir un poco con esta historia.

Respóndame una duda en su review. Nunca han estado en una relación, ya sea de pareja o amigos, que la haya arruinado solo por su orgullo. A mí me paso, y por eso comencé a escribir esta historia.

Así que gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero que les siga gustando.

¿Review?

Besos

**Aki no Kissu**


End file.
